Los recuerdos perdidos ¿el tiempo borró el amor?
by Sopra il cielo
Summary: Han pasado 76 años desde que Edward abandonó a Bella. Ahora una guerra contra los vulturis esta a punto de emepezar. La sorpresa llega cuando Edward ve a Bella entre su ejercito. ¿Qué pasó con su amor? ¿Todavia hay espereranzas? EXB
1. Invernación

_**Olaaas aquí les dejo el primer cap de mi fanfic, espero k les gueste y que comenten para saber como vaa!**_

**_N/A: Antes que nada decir que por supuesto este fanfic esta basado en el Best-seller de Stephanie Meyer. Por lo tanto los personajes y la base de la trama salen de sus libro._**

**_Dicho lo dicho, ya podeis leer XD!_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Prefacio**_

_Jamás pude imaginarme a Bella transformada, y el motivo de alejarme de ella fue precisamente el no exponerla a este vida._

_Pero ahora, se encuentra ante mi, mas hermosa que nunca y no parece recordar quien soy._

_Nuestro amor, fue tan efímero, que para ella el tiempo bastó para llevárselo. Pero que diría si supiera que todos estos años yo la he extrañado incluso en mis sueños._

_Pero el campo de batalla luce ante nosotros, como fruto de un capricho del destino, para enfrentarnos._

_Bella, solo quiero que me mires y reconozcas que una vez hubo un amor por el que luchar._

_Mírame, con esos ojos que solo tu tienes y por los que he enloquecido queriendo verlos de nuevo._

_Mírame y dime que aún me amas._

**CAPÍTULO 1: Ivernación.**

Alice lo miraba preocupada. Aunque su cuerpo parecía relajado, su mano izquierda lo delataba. La tenía cerrada con tal fuerza que su piel carecía casi de color.

Tenía los ojos cerrados como si durmiera, pero ella sabía la falsedad de ese sueño.

Realmente lo estaba pasando mal. Y le asustaba el hecho de que Jasper estuviera sentado a su lado y que no consiguiera calmarlo. Tal vez se equivocaron al huir de esa manera, tal vez Bella hubiese estado mejor protegida si…

-¿Tan preocupada estas Alice que no eres capaz de crear una cortina de humo decente? Te leo con demasiada claridad.

-Lo siento Edward.

Finalmente abrió los ojos. Y se acomodo un poco sobre su asiento.

-Agradezco la preocupación que estáis mostrando todos por mi. Solo necesito tiempo.

Carlisle que se encontraba junto con Esme en los asientos de delante, habló sin voltearse.

-Respetamos tu decisión, hijo. Solo espero que estés seguro de lo que has hecho.

-Lo estoy Carlisle.

Dando la conversación por terminada Edward volvió a su antigua posición sumiéndose en un pseudo sueño.

Todavía tardarían en llegar a su destino pero a cada recorrido en la dirección contraria de ella, sentía como se le iba yendo la vida. Quería parar el vuelo y gritar " Esto es una estupidez, quiero volver" pero bien sabía que si realmente la amaba esto era lo mejor.

De modo que para que sus propios pensamientos no lo volvieran loco, se dejo llevar por un limbo en el que el nombre de ella no estuviera, y en el que su sonrisa no pudiera alcanzarlo. Pero… ¿realmente existía ese lugar?

Alice continuaba mirándolo.

Sí, su poder era realmente útil, pero de que le valía si no lo hacia funcionar a placer. Por algún motivo que desconocía, le era imposible ver el porvenir de esa situación. Además, estaba la inquebrantable orden que Edward le había dado: " No tendrás más visiones de Bella Alice, y créeme que si lo intentas, lo sabré."

El actual estado de Edward le daba a entender que tenía tan bajas (casi nulas) las defensas que ni siquiera había notado su esfuerzo por visualizarla.

Entonces ella clavó la mirada en el enorme hueco que su hermano ignoraba que hubiera hecho a su asiento, con esa mano que aún seguía cerrada.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Jasper se rezagó un poco y esperó el momento en el que Edward pasará delante de él para agarrarle el brazo con discreción.

-Mi poder apenas hace efecto en tu actual estado. Edward, no soy quién para decirte lo que debes o no hacer. Pero te sugiero que hables con Carlisle. No aguantaras mucho más en estas condiciones. Yo, no puedo hacer nada. Te autodestruirás.

Edward simplemente asintió, deshaciéndose del brazo que lo retenía continuo caminando con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Jasper tenía razón, no resistiría más al deseo de volver a Forks, de buscarla y pedirle de rodillas perdón. Pero entonces todo habría sido en vano, y no podría protegerla.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Antes de meterse en la cámara de congelación, todos lo miraron aún esperanzados.

-¿Estas seguro Edward?

-Sí.

Carlisle se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Solo es temporal - les recordó Edward.

¿Pero como era el tiempo para un vampiro?

Esme lo miraba con pena, y amor, infinito amor.

-Nos veremos pronto.

Y sin tiempo para arrepentimientos, Edward ingresó en la cámara y Carlisle cerró la puerta. Automáticamente todo se lleno de escarcha, símbolo de que Edward ya se encontraba en un sueño vampírico.

Alice se recostó en Jasper. Estaba segura de que pasaría tiempo, mucho tiempo, hasta volverle a ver. Pero también pensó en Bella.

En lo sola que estarían el uno sin el otro.


	2. Recordándolo

**Bueno aquí de nuevo! y para empezar me gustaría dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me comentaron, leyeron y/o me añadieron a su lista de favoritos. Me lleve una gran sopresa al abrir el correo y ver un porron de mensajes de .**

**Por eso muchiiiiiisimas gracias, eso me a dado ánimos para seguir. Así que por favor sigan comentando y dándome ideas para mejorar.**

**En este cap que no tenia pensado hacer, pero que gracias a sus comentarios e hecho, resuelvo la duda que la mayoria de ustedes me preguntaban ¿de donde salio esa cámara tan rara? XD**

**Así que solo espero que les guste, actualizar pronto!**

**...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Recordándolo.**

Los días se sucedían muy lentos a su alrededor. Las personas parecían borrosas y no tienen significado para ella.

Pero él siempre esta insistente, intentando que dijera algo más que dos palabras.

De vez en cuando lo miraba y en su mente pensaba vagamente que realmente estaba preocupado y que no se lo merecía.

Pero Jacob Black que bien la conoce, sabe que tardará en ser apenas la mitad de lo que era, porque viéndola así, no duda al pensar que jamás volverá a ser la misma.

Piensa con rabia en aquel que la ha dejado así, ¿por qué la dejó? Si hubiese sido él, nunca se hubiese permitido el dejarla sola.

Pero el tiempo, ajeno a los deseos humanos sigue pasando. Y pasa sin prisa, pero tampoco con pausa.

Un inverno, una primavera, un verano, un otoño y vuelta a empezar.

Para Bella Swan que ya se ha graduado y a dejado atrás los años de instituto que tanto la atormentaban con los recuerdos escondidos de él en cada rincón, piensa que ya es hora de dejar que la luz entre de nuevo en su vida. Tal vez no con la misma intensidad que antes, pero al menos una señal por la que guiarse.

Muchos han sido los pretendientes que se les han acercado y muchos ha sido los que su buen amigo Jake los ha espantado sabiendo la negativa de Bella.

Pero lo que no sabe Jake es que él mismo esta en esa lista de pretendientes que Bella ha dado o dará un no.

Una de esas tardes en las que miraba el crepúsculo, una voz llenó su mente.

"_¿Por qué tan sola Bella?"_

Ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Incluso la voz ya le sonaba conocida. Poco después de que Edward la abandonará hizo aparición. Pensaba que tal se estaba volviendo loca y que no era más que su desesperada subconciencia.

"_Sabes que él no volverá , ¿Por qué lo sigues esperando? Asúmelo te ha olvidado."_

En ese momento los ojos le empezaron a arder. Y dos cristalinas lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

"_Mira como te ha dejado, ni siquiera se merece que pienses en él"_

-Déjame sola- le ordenó Bella.

"_Tengo la solución a tus problemas, ven a verme y te aseguró que olvidaras a Edward"_

-No existes, no eres real.

"_Si vienes a verme te mostraré lo real que puedo ser."_

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"_Ya veo que dudas."_

-Vete, yo no quiero olvidarlo_._

"_Entonces cambiaré mi oferta. Prometo que lo volverás a ver."_

-No puedes hacer eso.

"_¿Qué nos apostamos?"_

Cuando Charlie llegó de trabajar, Bella le preparó la cena y ambos comieron sin mediar palabra. Era una costumbre que desde hacía un año, Bella había adquirido.

Cuando acabaron Bella salió de su casa sin que Charlie se diera cuenta y se dirigió al bosque que había detrás de su casa.

……………………………………………………………..

Alice estaba en el balcón de su habitación, cuando algo le oprimió el corazón. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué iba mal?

En ese momento Jasper no estaba, se había ido a cazar. Era una pena, tal vez él pudiera ayudarla.

También recordó a Edward. ¿Cómo estaría?

Lo echaba tanto de menos… ¿Cuándo volvería?

Y en ese mar de preguntas volvió a sumergirse en la hipnótica luna que escondía, tímida, uno de sus lados.

Apenas eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Alice hizo aparición en el salón junto a Jasper.

Menos Rosalie, la familia entera se encontraba reunida.

-¿Cómo esta Edward?- preguntó.

Carlisle le sonrió.

-De momento parece que bien, no hay cambios sin embargo su rostro no parece relajado. Si no más bien que este sufriendo. Pero eso solo nos lo podrá decir él mismo cuando vuelva.

-¿Y cuando será Carlisle? Ya ha pasado un año.

-Estas demasiado acostumbrada a sentir el tiempo como los humanos Alice. Seguramente para él no haya pasado más de un mes.

Esme se acercó a Alice y tomando su mano le dijo:

-¿Por qué estas tan preocupada Alice? Edward esta bien y a salvo.

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que no marcha bien.

-¿Es que acaso has visto algo?

-No.

-Pues entonces no te preocupes más.

Alice calló un momento y después volvió a hablar.

-¿No os habéis preguntado que será de la vida de Bella?

Esme agachó la mirada con tristeza.

-Cada día.

-Me gustaría ir a verla, aprovechando que Edward no se encuentra en posición de impedírmelo.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué le dirás? Solo conseguirías que sus heridas se volvieran a abrir en caso de que ya se hubiesen curado.

-Pues tendría cuidado de que no me viera. Solo es saber si esta bien.

-Edward lo acabaría sabiendo, y tus recuerdos también le harían daño a él.- Jasper que estaba a su lado la sorprendió con su respuesta.

Por un largo rato la familia permaneció en silencio.

Carlisle pensaba en como Edward se había enterado de la existencia de la cámara de criogenización.

Una tarde antes de congelarse, lo fue a ver a su despacho. Tenía las ojeras más pronunciadas y la mirada totalmente sin vida.

Se lo había dicho con calma y seguridad.

-Carlisle, sé de la existencia de esa cámara.

En un principio, lo tomó por sorpresa pero después de haberlo entendido tubo recelo.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Hace días oí como pensabas en ella. En que si se le daba un buen funcionamiento los humanos podrían quedar en un estado de hibernación hasta que se descubriese la cura a sus enfermedades sin necesidad de morir.

-Edward, esa cámara no me pertenece y bien lo sabes.

Además el amigo que la creó, la tiene en fase de pruebas.

-Sí, pero sé que tú podrías mejorarla. Por eso él te contó que la había construido.

-Es una locura, no podrás alimentarte.

-Puedes hacerme una vía intravenosa y por ahí administrarme sangre.

-Veo que ya lo tienes todo pensado.

Carlisle juntó las manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa y estuvo así más de diez minutos.

-Papa, por favor- suplicó Edward.

Al día siguiente estaba todo preparado y las nuevas innovaciones listas.

A Carlisle no le había costado convencer a su amigo para que se la prestase. Pues le había dado ideas para su mejora.

Volviendo de nuevo hacia el presente se preguntó que fue lo que hizo que dejará a Edward hacer semejante locura y de pronto lo supo.

"_Verle tan desesperado y llenó de dolor."_

Pocos minutos después el sol saludaba a los Cullen.

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**PD: intentaré hacer los caps mas largosss!**


	3. Se necesita valor

CAPÍTULO 3: "Se necesita valor"

Todos estaban reunidos. Expectantes.

Después de muchos siglos de vida parecía que el rostro de Carlisle volviera a lucir la preocupación en su más alto estado. Aunque tenía la mirada clavada en una de sus hijas, su mente no hacía más que trabajar.

Alice se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás del inmenso salón, rodeada por los brazos de Jasper. Sus ojos fijos en un punto no pestañeaban.

Rosalie y Emmet a escasos pasos de donde su hermana se encontraba, la miraban inquietos.

Esme por su parte estaba junto a Carlisle, observándolo con impotencia.

Por fin, después de eternos minutos de espera, Alice habló.

-Los vulturis están muy seguros, tienen una haz bajo la manga. Algo muy poderoso los hace imparables, pero no puedo ver que es. Tal vez...no estoy muy segura, sea un neófito.

Esme miró a Carlisle con apuro, y el rostro de este se endureció.

-¡Despertad a Edward!- ordenó.

A la voz de su padre Emmet corrió directo al sótano de la casa.

Si tenían que despertar a Edward significaba que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible y eso solo quería decir una cosa: se avecinaba algo peligroso.

-¿Por qué quieren hacerlo?

-Temen que podamos ser competencia para ellos en un futuro. Edward nos lo dijo hace mucho.

-Si, pero ¿por que ahora? Antes ya tenían un ejército para hacerlo.

-Querían ver como se desarrollaban las cosas, si nos separábamos supongo.

-Alice, eso no tiene sentido.

-Es la única explicación que se me ocurre.

Carlisle los miró con resolución.

-Entonces…la guerra ya esta empezada.

-…y solo nos queda luchar.

Los Cullen se voltearon para ver de donde procedía esa voz y se encontraron con un fanfarrón Edward.

Carlisle sonrió con felicidad contenida y su rostro se iluminó.

-Bienvenido hijo.

Esme corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Y así en orden fueron pasando uno a uno, incluso la orgullosa Rosalie.

Cuantas cosas habían pasado desde que Edward se congeló y sobre todo cuantos años.

Alice lo estudió con cuidado. Quizás ya no tuviera el aspecto demacrado de la última vez, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba todo el dolor contenido. Ahora incluso hacía un esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad.

Y se preguntó si sería la única que podía ver todo eso con tanta claridad.

Edward por su parte se sorprendió al ver la hermeticidad de las mentes de sus familiares. No es que disfrutará conociendo casa pensamiento pero le hubiese gustado saber que había pasado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Aunque por otra parte, eso quería decir que los poderes de todos habían mejorado si eran capaz de levantar aceptables barreras.

-Ponedme al día.

Volvieron a sentarse y Carlisle empezó su relato.

-La verdad Edward era que queríamos esperar hasta el momento en que tu mismo hubieses decidido volver. Pero las cosas no han salido como nosotros esperábamos.

Para sí mismo, él pensó.

"_Me hubiese estado toda la eternidad congelado, Carlisle. Sé que es egoísta pero no me veía con fuerzas para continuar. Si supieras que aún allí, en el limbo, sus recuerdos me seguían atormentado…"_

Volviendo a la realidad con rapidez, preguntó.

-¿Y que es lo que ha pasado? Por vuestras caras parece grave.

Alice intervino.

-Han pasado setenta y seis años, Edward. Han cambiado muchas cosas.

Una punzada en su corazón acogieron las palabras de Alice.

Más de medio siglo.

Y una cruel verdad se posó en su cabeza.

"_Los humanos no pueden vivir tanto. Entonces seguramente ella este muerta."_

La cara que Edward puso hizo pensar a su hermana lo que había hecho y enseguida intentó cambiar de tema.

-Quiero decir que…tenemos un problema grave.

Para entonces él ya había recompuesto su expresión y ahora la miraba preocupado.

-¿Carlisle que pasa?

-Al parecer los Vulturis han decidido que somos una amenaza para ellos y que podríamos derrocarlos. Por eso han empezado una guerra y quieren matarnos.

-Nos superan en número- fue lo único que capaz de decir Edward.

-En realidad- intervino Emmet- más bien parece que quieran hacer alarde de su poder y demostrar que sin esfuerzo pueden derrotarnos.

-¿Acaso Alice has visto algo?

-Esta es la segunda vez que lo hace. Ellos están preparando un pequeño ejército para hacernos frente. Solo son guardias vampiros sin ningún tipo de poder, pero Alice ha visto a un neófito muy poderoso liderándolos. Y es ese nuestro verdadero problema.

-Es sorprendente ver que lo hayan conseguido dominar.- comentó Emmet.

-Entonces tenemos que empezar a prepararnos.

-No tan rápido Edward.

-¿A qué esperamos?

-Primero me gustaría hablar contigo a solas. Ven, vamos a mi despacho.

La formalidad de Carlisle le sorprendió, a pesar de eso, asintió y lo siguió obediente.

No reconoció la casa por lo que supo que se había vuelto a mudar.

Sin embargo el mobiliario de Carlisle parecía el mismo.

Nada más entrar, se dirigió a la ventana y sin voltearse habló.

-¿Cómo estas?

-¿Qué quieres que te responda?

Carlisle suspiró.

-Nos hemos vuelto a mudar como comprenderás.

Edward asintió.

-Pero pronto también se acabará nuestro plazo de estancia aquí y queríamos volver a Forks.

Edward se tensó.

-No quería hacerlo sin hablarlo antes contigo.

-…

-Sabes que pocos son los lugares en los que prácticamente no exista el sol.

-Me parece bien.

Carlisle se giró y lo miró con detenimiento. Sabia que incluso en donde había estado no había dejado de pensar en Bella. Lo único que había conseguido en todos estos años había sido autocontrol.

-Alice está esperando una visión decisiva para estar prevenidos cuando nos ataquen.

- De acuerdo.

Cuando Edward se disponía a salir pensando que la conversación ya estaba terminada su padre volvió a hablar.

- Edward… Admiro mucho lo que hiciste. Hace falta valor para elegir la felicidad de quien amas, incluso sabiendo que traerá dolor.

Edward no contestó y salió.

"_No importa si vuelvo o no a Forks. Ella no estará."_


	4. La inscripción de la lápida

**Holaaaa he vuelto, ya la inspiracion paso a visitarme XD. SE que tarde un pokito mas para este cap pero en mi defensa dire que este cap es algo mas largo. Aqui las cosas ya empiezan a complicarse...Edward estará confuso por algo que descubriraaa y weeeno la batalla se acercaaa!**

**Muchas gracias a los que me animan a seguir con sus comentariooos!!**

**Ahora ya pueden leeer XDD**

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**CAPITULO 4: La inscripción de la lápida.**

La azafata anunció por megafonía que en pocos minutos llegarían al aeropuerto de Seattle.

Edward empezaba a ponerse nervioso, pero por fuera intentaba que no se notará.

Poco después de llegar un taxi los llevó directamente a Forks.

A su lado Alice podía notar la tensión de su hermano y Jasper…bueno, él era el único que sabia realmente lo que en esos momentos sentía.

Sin saber muy bien como, se encontraban de nuevo en la que había sido su casa. Amueblada aún y con plásticos llenos de polvo a causa del tiempo.

En seguida la familia entera se puso en movimiento, arreglando, barriendo…

Edward sin embargo siguió de pie en la puerta con la mirada pérdida recordando la primera vez que Bella había ido a su casa.

Ella miraba fascinada cada detalle y Carlisle y Esme los esperaban para recibirlos a la izquierda de la entrada.

No podía estar allí por más tiempo, tenía que irse.

Sin aviso Edward abandonó a la mayor velocidad que pudo el lugar.

En ese momento todos levantaron la cabeza de sus quehaceres para ver a penas un borrón. Se miraron unos a otros.

-Carlisle… ¿seguro que ha sido una buena idea?- preguntó Esme.

-¿Qué mas podíamos hacer?

Solo frenó cuando los colores de lo que iba dejando a tras se convirtió en negro. Y medio kilómetro después se detuvo completamente.

¿Qué hacia? No podía seguir así. Tenía que hacer algo.

En ese momento una brisa revolvió su pelo cobrizo y se volteó.

Como era la vida de vengativa…de lo que más huía, de aquello que quería dejar atrás, de eso, era prisionero.

Pero se notaba los pasos de los años.

El lugar donde ahora se encontraba era el que había sido la casa de Bella. Aunque ahora no era más que un triste terreno lleno de hierbajos que luchaban por sobrevivir.

La casa en la que cada noche escalaba por su ventana para verla ya no estaba.

Desierto todo.

¿Qué habría sido de sus inquilinos?

Y sin saber muy bien porque empezó a buscar alguna muestra que verificará que nada había sido un sueño.

Irónico sin duda. Fue él quien le prometió que seria como si no hubiese existido. Y ahora le tocaba a él buscar pruebas de la existencia de ella.

De pronto se paró en seco. Y sus ojos se dilataron.

De poder llorar sin duda lo hubiese hecho porque jamás en toda su existencia había sentido el dolor con tanta intensidad.

Sobre un frío mármol constaba la siguiente inscripción:

_A mi queridísima Isabella Swan…estés donde estés se feliz. _

_Tu padre._

Edward se dobló en dos y cayó al suelo mirando lo poco que quedaba de ella. Y acompañándola estaba su padre muerto treinta años después.

Estuvo allí durante horas. No notó como el sol iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Cuando vio que la oscuridad se fundía con él, camino sin rumbo por todo Forks. Y vagamente pensó en los pocos cambios que tenía a pesar del pasar de los años.

Cuando volvió a la mansión todo estaba resplandeciente, insultantemente resplandeciente.

Carlisle y Esme estaban en el salón.

-Edward por fin. Estab…

Esme calló llevándose una mano a la boca. El aspecto de su hijo dejaba en meras imitaciones a las almas en pena. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al verlo así.

Edward no dijo nada y subió con pereza las escaleras.

En ese instante una acalorada Alice se asomó por la puerta principal y observó lo último de la espalda de su hermano al desaparecer. Suspiró con tristeza

-Supongo que he llegado tarde.

Alice se acercó a sus padres.

-¿Qué ha pasado Alice?

-He tenido una visión de Edward y quería llegar antes para contárosla.

-¿Y que has visto?

-…

-Vamos Alice, dilo.

-Se ha encontrado con…la tumba de Bella.

El matrimonio se miró con tristeza. Eso lo explicaba todo.

-Lo siento, quise venir antes pero estaba cazando lejos de aquí.

-Tranquila.

Le parecía que la luna sonreía, burlándose de él por su desgracia.

No sabía porque le había afectado tanto. Ya se lo esperaba, ya lo sabía, ya sabía que tenía que estar muerta y…

Un detalle que se le había pasado por alto atravesó su mente. Había algo extraño en la lápida. La fecha de defunción. Había sido un año después de que él se fuera, el mismo año que se congeló.

Si en lugar de pensar en como poder soportar su propio dolor hubiese estado más pendiente de ella. A lo mejor no hubiese pasado. Quizás la pena la mató.

No era lo mismo imaginar o suponer a ver las cosas hechas realidad.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Era Alice.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Ahora no.

-…

-Vete quiero estar solo.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Pero tienes que entender que es el curso de la vida y…

-Lárgate Alice- rugió Edward.

Y casi con un susurro al final volvió a hablar.

-…por favor.

Aquella noche fue la más larga que recordaba, diferente a las fugaces que eran cuando estaba con ella.

Todo y absolutamente todo escondía sus recuerdos.

Los días pasaban y él parecía un robot. De pronto la idea de una guerra que podía cobrarle la vida le resultaba atractiva.

Volvían a estar reunidos en el salón cuando Alice tubo la visión definitiva.

-Aro sabía que la esperábamos. Por eso ha hecho una especia de video llamada en la que habla frente a un espejo para sí mismo viéndolo yo en la visión desde su punto de vista. Se han olvidado de la amistad con Carlisle he incluso afirma que llevaban tiempo conspirando contra nosotros y que por fin se les ha presentado la oportunidad perfecta.

-¿Dónde será?

-Aquí.

Carlisle se puso en pie.

-Entenderé si alguno no quiere luchar y prefiere salvar su vida. Pero ha llegado el momento definitivo y necesito saber quien esta conmigo.

Todos sonrieron.

-Eso no hace falta preguntarlo, padre- contestó por todos Emmet.

Satisfecho Carlisle asintió.

-Pues preparémonos entonces.

-El encuentro será a las afueras de Forks. Quieren alardear de derrotarnos en territorio propio.

Los días pasaron y los Cullen no paraban de preparase para la gran batalla. Entrenándose con fuerza.

El día antes del encuentro Alice habló con Edward quien parecía ajeno a todo.

-Solo quería decirte que no te abandones, por favor. He tenido varias visiones en las que prácticamente te suicidabas y aunque no se lo haya dicho a Carlisle todavía, no dudes que lo haré si veo que se puede cumplir.-Alice respiró profundamente- Yo también la hecho de menos Edward, créeme.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba preparado, solo esperarían la noche para que la batalla diera comienzo.

La imagen de la lápida de Bella no conseguía desaparecer de la mente de Edward. Estaba volviéndose loco y su mirada apenas reflejaba luz. No aguantaría más. Ya no encontraba motivos para seguir adelante.

Su familia. El último hilo que lo conectaba con la realidad. No quería fallarles pero…

Cuando el reloj que había en el salón marcó las doce de la noche, todos se reunieron en la puerta principal y miraron con pena la casa. Tal vez por última vez.

Mientras la familia entera corría entre los árboles para esconderse, Edward pudo ver los brazos de Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper que rodeaban respectivamente a Esme, Rosalie y Alice. Querían protegerlas.

En seguida llegaron a un claro en mitad del bosque. Como preveían el ejército enemigo ya estaba allí. En un principio no parecían amenazas eran seis soldados fornidos que los miraban con suficiencia y detrás de ellos se podía distinguir una figura más con una ajustada armadura.

Por un momento se centró y repaso el plan. Todos se harían cargo de los insignificantes soldados que estaban seguros no supondrían riesgo. El verdadero peligro venía con quien los lideraba y de ese se encargaba él. Tendría que alejarlo del grupo y matarlo, en cuanto los otros se desocuparan vendrían a darle refuerzos.

No parecía complicado. Aunque los poderes que Alice le atribuía era lo que realmente les preocupaba.

La figura que prácticamente se encontraba escondida se abrió paso entre sus hombres, no dijo nada. Solo levantó el brazo al cielo durante dos segundos y después lo bajó, señalándolos.

Los Cullen se pusieron en guardia y a la orden de su líder el enemigo se abalanzó sobre ellos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando Edward distinguió un familiar brillo en la noche.

La armadura que llevaba el neófito (así lo suponía él) lo cubría por completo, sin embargo la única parte que podía verse era la franja que dejaba al descubierto sus ojos. Unos ojos con ese brillo que jamás olvidaría y con ese color…marrón chocolate.

El mundo se le cayó encima. Y las emociones se chocaban entre sí.

Alegría, tristeza, dolor, añoranza, esperanza, confusión…pero sobre todas estas estaba el amor. Ese amor que a pesar de los años él no había olvidado.

Susurrando suplicó:

-Parad esto…ella…está aquí…

El neófito dirigió su mirada hacía Edward de repente y durante un momento algo cruzó su mirada, después solo hubo vacío y carencia de emociones.

-Bella.

Y vagamente Edward recordó la inscripción de la lápida mientras ella se le echaba encima.

_A mi queridísima Isabella Swan…estés donde estés se feliz. _

_Tu padre_


	5. Mírame

**Siii...lo se hacia muchooo que no actualizaba pero es que estaba en plena crisis de ideaas xD**

**aunque después del viajecito del que he vuelto puedo decir que tengo y para raro (ideas) paro poder seguir escribiendo. Supondo que es lo weno de viajar.**

**En fin...en este cap (algo corto) Edrward por fin volvera a ver a Bella pero por supuesto no como él hubiese querido o deseado.**

**Espero que les guste y que dejen coment!! que la verdad me ayudan mucho tienen que ver la cara que se me pone al abrir el correo *¬* XDDD**

**Por lo pronto nada más, solo que estaré actualizando pronto...quiza el miercoleees.**

**Graciaas por leeeeeeeeeeeeer (\__/)**

** =D (º"."º)**

** (")_(")**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 5: Mírame**

El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Y los Cullen levantaron la mirada centrándola en la figura de aquella persona que vestía una armadura que delineaba su perfecto cuerpo, mientras que el pelo ondeaba al son de viento.

Enseguida voltearon hacia Edward y en su rostro había una extraña fusión entre alegría y temor.

Jamás pudo imaginarse a Bella transformada y el motivo de alejarse de ella fue precisamente el no exponerla a esa vida. Pero ahora se encontraba ante él más hermosa que nunca y sin recordarle.

En su interior gritaba que le reconociera, deseaba que ella no hubiese olvidado ese amor por el que tanto habían luchado.

"_Mírame y dime que aún me amas" _pensó Edward.

Ella inexorable se acercaba a él pero en un movimiento que en absoluto hubieran previsto Edward la recibió entre sus brazos haciéndola prisionera de ellos.

Como el padre del hijo prodigo que vuelve a casa la recibió, alzándola al vuelo y deseando con todo su ser que le dedicará su perfecta sonrisa.

Bella por un instante quedó inmóvil, confusa.

Edward la bajó un poco hasta dejarla a la altura de su rostro, acercándose descaradamente a ella.

-Bella soy yo… ¿me oyes?

Su mirada parecía traspasarlo.

Con el terror dibujado en él habló de nuevo.

-¿No sabes quién soy? ¿No me recuerdas?

De manera automática y con lentitud Bella llevó una mano hacía su cintura consiguiendo lo que buscaba.

-Mi amor…solo di mi nombre una vez más y moriré feliz…aunque sea a tus manos.

Con la mirada aún ausente ella llevó la daga que había sacado hacía el costado de Edward clavándola sin reparos.

A pesar del dolor que el objeto le había hecho él no la soltó.

Una simple daga no puede dañar a un vampiro por supuesto, pero lo que Edward desconocía era que aquel cuchillo estaba muy lejos de ser normal.

Los Cullen voltearon justo a tiempo para ver como Bella le sacaba el objeto punzante bañado en sangre y lo miraba con frialdad.

-¡¡NO!!- rugió Alice

-Es Bella…

-¿Qué ha hecho?

La vacía Bella miró a su alrededor sin interés y descubrió que el clan enemigo había aniquilado a todos los soldados vulturis que la habían acompañado, por lo menos así lo delataba el crepitante fuego.

-Bella, somos nosotros Bella ¿Por qué nos atacas?

-Alice déjalo es inútil…esa ya no es Bella…es una neófita dirigida por los Vulturis.

Como si hubiese recibido una orden Bella desapareció corriendo entre los árboles. Lo Cullen solo pudieron observar como se marchaba sin tan siquiera mirar atrás.

El primero en reaccionar fue Carlisle que se acercó a toda prisa a Edward.

-¿Donde esta la herida?

Con una voz apagada él respondió:

-No la culpéis…no sabía lo que hacía.

-MÍRATE EDWARD ESTAS HERIDO POR SU CULPA, TE HA ATACADO. HA PASADO MAS DE MEDIO SIGLO NO PUEDES SEGUIR AMANDOLA, ES OBVIO QUE ELLA YA TE OLVIDÓ-gritó Rosalie llenar de rabia.

Edward hizo una mueca al notar las manos de Carlisle cerca de la herida.

-Regresemos a casa.

De vuelta a la mansión Cullen, Alice recibió otra visión y asustada buscó al resto de la familia que se encontraban con Edward en una especie de enfermería improvisada.

Cuando entró Emmet preguntaba:

-¿Es grave?

-Aún no lo se. Esta herida tendría que haberse auto curado hace mas de dos horas sin embargo sigue abierta y sangrando. Parece que hubiese sido un ácido el que le atacó y no un simple cuchillo.

Esme se percató de su llegada.

-¿Pasó algo Alice?

La muchacha asintió.

Todos voltearon.

-Están jugando con nosotros. Aro dice que esto solo era una pequeña prueba y que antes de la batalla final habrá muchas más. Solo quería mostrarnos que su gran arma secreta es Bella. "Es invencible, nunca podríais hacerle daño a vuestra queridísima Isabella…sobre todo sabiendo que uno de vosotros la sigue amando tan fervientemente"- citó textualmente Alice.

Con pena Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y ella misma miraron a su hermano convaleciente. Sabiendo que en ese momento él, seguramente estuviese soñando con ella.

* * *

**K les pareció?????**

**solo espero que hayan disfrutado taaanto komo yo escribiendolooo**

**SE cuidaaan!**

**PD: se k ya lo dije antes pero gracias a todooos los que dedican su tiempo a dejarme comenatarrioooos ;) GRACIAS!**


	6. Incomprensión

**Lo prometido es deudaa y aki dejo el cap 6 ^^ la verdad es que me salio muy rápidooo pero me gusto komo quedo. El siguiente aun no lo tengo pero espero que pronto pueda volver a actualizar. Asi que hasta entonces tienen mi permiso para atacar mi correo de comentariios XD!!**

**Si van a mi perfil, la imagen que tengo de portadaa es como yo me imagino a Bella en el momento de la luchhaaa**

**Sin nada mas que contar podeeiis leeer!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: Incomprensión**

Después de mas de una semana de investigación Carlisle consiguió averiguar que el cuchillo con el que Bella lo había atacado tenía una especie de veneno en su hoja, que al parecer había sido diseñado expresamente por Aro para dañar a los vampiros. Un arma sin duda peligrosa.

Aunque lo complicado llegaba ahora pues no sabían el antídoto ni la rapidez con la que el veneno actuaba por el cuerpo. Pero al ver a Edward la respuesta parecía clara: rápido, muy rápido.

Alice estaba sentada al lado de la cama de su hermano, lo miraba abatida. Le dolía todo lo que había ocurrido, no podía creer que Bella hubiese sigo capaz de atacarlo después de todo por lo que habían pasado. Entonces sonrió amargamente al darse cuenta que si a ella misma le dolía tanto no podía ni imaginarse cuanto daño le debía hacer a Edward.

Alice había intentado ayudar forzándose a tener visiones para poder tener alguna pista de lo que ocurría, pero parecía como sí el propio Aro la hubiese bloqueado e impedía la conexión.

En ese momento Emmet atravesó la puerta y con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos habló.

-Dice Esme que puedes ir a cazar si quieres que ella estará al pendiente de Edward.

Alice dirigió una mirada al cuerpo inerte.

-Esta bien así, puedo quedarme un poco más.

-No has salido a cazar desde hace tres días. Cuidaremos bien de él.

-No es eso Emmet. Es que a lo mejor si paso más tiempo con él puede que me llegue una visión antes y…

-No mientas…tienes miedo de que Bella vuelva para acabar lo que empezó.

Ella desvió la mirada y por un instante sus ojos brillaron parecía que fuese a llorar. Si no fuera porque era imposible Emmet lo hubiese creído así.

Su voz era muy aguda cuando volvió a hablar.

-No entiendo como lo pudo hacer. Ella lo quería todos podíamos verlo. Ellos eran muy felices y Edward había recuperado la pasión por vivir. Jamás le hubiese hecho daño… ¿por que lo hizo? ¿Es que acaso ya no recuerda quienes somos? ¿Tan falso era su amor por él que tan pronto lo olvidó? Y por si todo esto no fuera suficiente ahora es una neófita…no entiendo que pasa.

Emmet se acercó a ella y con sus grandes brazos la rodeó intentando protegerlas de todas esas dudas que la acechaban.

-Puede que no sea nuestra Bella y que sea una impostora.

Alice parecía sollozar.

-De todos modos da igual ahora. Solo tenemos que concentrarnos en una estrategia para vencer a los vulturis.

Ella apartó a Emmet con cuidado.

-¿No te has dado cuenta hermano? Ya no podemos hacer nada, no podemos luchar contra ellos. Era lo que querían, ahora tienen un escudo perfecto. Bella es general de la guardia tendremos que enfrentarnos a ella sí o sí y sabiendo que no podemos hacerle daño no tenemos como ni por donde atacarlos sin tocar a Bella. Prácticamente la batalla ya la han ganado ellos.

-…

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Muy lejos de Forks y de la familia Cullen ella miraba por el ventanal de la fortaleza. A sus espaldas estaban los tres soberanos vampiricos: Aro, Marco y Cayo.

El primero se acercó a ella sin miramientos y rodeándola por la cintura hizo que ella se volteara.

-¿No estáis orgullosos de nuestra Isabella?

-¿Deberíamos?- espetó Marco.

-No ha hecho nada, aparte de llevar prácticamente al suicidio a parte de nuestro ejército.

Aro sonrió.

-Eso no ha sido todo.

Aro sacó una daga de sus ropajes.

-¿Veis esto? Es una daga especial, contiene un veneno muy poderoso diseñado por mí y que además es capaz de afectar a un vampiro. Peligroso sin duda.- con sarcasmo dijo:- lastimosamente no encontré un antídoto.

Marco y Cayo mostraron interés repentinamente.

-Ahora mismo Edward esta agonizando mientras sus últimos momentos de vida se le escapan con una rapidez inesperada.

-¿Lo hizo ella?

-Fascinante ¿verdad? Ha sido capaz de atacar sin reparos a la persona que más amaba.

-Si que la tienes controlada.

Atrayéndola más para sí Aro dijo orgulloso:

-Por supuesto.

-Ten cuidado…no creó que a Sulpicia le haga demasiada ilusión tu "nuevo" juguete.

-Descuida.

Cuando Marco y Cayo se fueron Aro se acerco a Bella sin dejar prácticamente espacio entre ambos.

-No eres fea la verdad. De hecho eres más que hermosa. Ahora entiendo a Edward. Sabe elegir bien.

Con delicadeza Aro levanto la barbilla de la joven y la besó. Ella solo se dejó hacer sin decir nada y mirando sin ver nada al vacío.

Cuando el vampiro se alejo de ella, lo hizo con una mirada de decepción.

-Claro que esto no tiene mérito si no opones resistencia.

Como si hubiese oído algo en la lejanía levanto la cabeza alerta y se separó de Bella.

-Mi esposa esta al llegar y tengo que cumplir. Puedes retirarte Bella. Ya te llamaré si te necesito.  
Ella asintió y se marchó.

Caminando por los desiertos pasillos pensó muy vagamente en aquel chico que había herido de muerte y que tanto se desesperaba por que ella lo reconociera. Sonrió. Jamás lo había visto.


	7. ¿Cual es la cura?

**Weeeeenas!!!!**

**La verdad es que estoy muy contenta, me emociona ver los mensajes de sus comentarios, gracias a todas por apoyarme.**

**Bueno, en este cap veremos que pasa finalmente con Edward y lo mejor esta por venir ya que en el otro cap por fin se vuelve a encontar cara cara. Por supuesto hablo de Bella y Edward asi que la espera casi a terminado ^^**

**No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 7: ¿Cuál es la cura?**

La salud de Edward no hacía mas que decaer y Carlisle temía lo peor. En todos su siglos de vida había tenido que enfrentarse contra los de su propia especie con solo su cuerpo y las defensas naturales que le ofrecía el ser vampiro pero jamás contra algo tan "inofensivo" como un simple veneno. Quizás nunca pensó que ese tipo de cosas existieran.

-¡Rápido, venid todos!- la voz de Jasper provenía de la habitación que compartía con Alice.

En menos de treinta segundo la familia entera se encontraba en la puerta.

La radiante sonrisa del muchacho iluminaba su rostro.

-Buenas noticias.

Intrigados todos entraron en la habitación.

Alice estaba con la mirada puesta en un punto fijo como siempre que tenía una visión.

En seguida Jasper se acomodo a su lado y Alice habló.

-Veo a Edward sano y dirigirse hacía Volterra.

Todos parecían complacidos con las nuevas noticias.

-Pero ¿Cómo se sanará? Eso es realmente lo importante.

-Eso es lo que trato de averiguar…

Todo se sumió en un silencio intentando que Alice se pudiese concentrar mejor.

Al cabo de un rato con la mirada de nuevo viva volvió a hablar.

-He visto a Edward a punto de morir pero entonces llega Carlisle con algo y…se lo da. Días después se marchará a Volterra.

Carlisle pasó a ser el centro de atención.

-No tengo idea de que se trata. No conozco nada capaz de salvarlo.

-Piensa…a lo mejor lo tienes cerca pero no sabes que puede salvarlo.

-¿Creéis que será algún medicamento humano?- preguntó Emmet.

-No lo creo, demasiado fácil. Además Aro no se hubiese arriesgado a que lo curemos si su intención era matarlo.

-Tienes razón… ¿entonces?

-Ya veremos.

Días después de la visión de Alice Carlisle salió de su despacho por primera vez. Ya lo tenía, sabía lo que curaría a Edward la pregunta ahora era ¿todavía estaba a tiempo de salvarlo?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar pues al entrar a la habitación de (en cierto modo) su hijo primogénito las miradas tristes de la familia lo alarmaron.

-¿Alguna novedad?

Alice estaba sentada junto a la cama de su hermano con los ojos cristalinos.

-Mi visión a cambiado…Edward morirá.

-No es posible, ya tengo lo que puede salvarle.

-Parte de la recuperación es desearla y Edward ya dejó de luchar. Ha decidido que es mejor morir.

-No puede ser. Edward nunca haría una cosa así.

-Morirá Carlisle, se que así será…ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Alice tus visiones cambian dependiendo de las decisiones que se tomen, por lo tanto solo hay que hacer que cambie de pensar.

-Muy bien sabes que solo lo hará si la misma Bella viniera a pedírselo y todos sabemos lo imposible de la situación.

La expresión del patriarca de la familia no admitía reclamación.

-Debemos intentarlo. Jasper quiero que crees un aura de armonía y amor para él. A ver si así los buenos recuerdos que tiene de Bella le dan la suficiente fuerza para continuar con vida.

Jasper asintió y mientras, en orden los Cullen iban saliendo.

Esme se recostó sobre el hombro de Carlisle, estaba realmente triste.

Solo el tiempo diría el veredicto final.

-Querida pareces fascinada por la luna.

Ella volteó a pesar de reconocer la voz.

-Tú eres la dueña de la noche, no tienes nada que envidiar al astro.

Asintió.

-Pareces ida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Volvió a asentir.

-¿Acaso te sientes mal?

Por la puerta hizo aparición Marco.

-Aro deja de incordiarla. No querrá hablar.

-Puede ser…-dijo examinando el rostro de la muchacha.

-Por cierto tengo noticias de los Cullen.

Aro se mostró interesado.

-Como máximo le quedan dos días.

-Por supuesto hablas de Edward.

-¿De quien más si no?

Aro se encogió de hombros pero parecía feliz.

-¿Has oído Isabella?

Indiferente los miró y con una excusa salió de la habitación.

Y a ella que le importaba si vivía o moría.

Solo Carlisle y Jasper podían estar en la habitación. De ese modo sería más fácil que Jasper solo se centrase en Edward.

-¿Cual es la cura?

Carlisle le mostró a su hijo una probeta de laboratorio con un líquido espeso color carmesí.

-En mis estudios, descubrí que uno de los componentes principales del veneno era la sangre de un Vulturi. Por deducción supuse que sería de Aro. Así que también en su sangre estaba la cura.

Algo extrañado, Jasper volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y tienes sangre de Aro?

-Cuando nos conocimos me interese mucho por ellos así que con sus permisos pedí muestras para estudiarlas. Por supuesto no solo con su sangre vale, pero digamos que era el componente principal.

Carlisle había pensado en administrarle la dosis por una vía intravenosa a Edward y en ello estaba cuando lentamente los ojos de su hijo se abrieron con pesadez.

-Hermano…

Algo aturdido el interpelado contestó:

-¿Qué está pasando?

Sin perder tiempo su padre abrió su mente y él supo en seguida lo que se proponían.

-…

-Vamos hijo, debes seguir luchando…

-…Al menos por ella- completó Jasper.

-Hacedlo.

En poco tiempo la sangre "real" de Aro ya circulaba por el cuerpo de Edward mientras este intentaba no rechazarla.

Alice entró si llamar seguida de toda la familia. Volvía a sonreír. No hacía falta que lo contará, Carlisle ya lo había entendido. Se repondría.

Tres días bastaron para que la recuperación de Edward fuese completa y también para tomar el camino decisivo que lo llevaría hasta Volterra. Para encontrarse una vez más con Bella. Tenía y debía hablar con ella. Quería averiguar que estaba pasando realmente.

Esme lo vio partir desde su dormitorio.

-¿Ya se ha ido?

-Si.

Su esposo suspiró.

-Supongo que es su destino.

-Solo quiere salvarla, aunque ella ya no lo quiera. Desea que este bien y que sea feliz.

Él la abrazó por detrás.

-Es nuestro hijo y debemos ayudarle, pero hay cosas que debe hacer solo.

-¿No será peligroso?

-Alice nos lo dirá.

Gracias a sus agudizados sentidos ambos pudieron oír los delicados pasos de su hija dirigirse hacía allí. Traía novedades. Aunque llegaba tarde ya habían visto partir a Edward.

* * *

**¿Impaciente? pues ya queda poco para el reenccuentroooooo.**

**ACTUALIZARE LO ANTES POSIBLE, SE CUIDAN!!!!! :D**


	8. Si hace falta te vuelvo a enamorar

**WOOOLAAS!!!! Se las ha hechado de menoos y por supuesto que lamento haber tardado tantoo pero finalemente consegui hacer un caap muucho mas largos que los anteriores y eso me tiene bastante contenta. ^^**

**Y aqui llega ese reencuentro queeee tantisimo se hacia esperar, pasan un monton de cosaaas y Aro...bueno digamos que tengo pensado algo importante pa él.**

**Tambien keria agradeceros como siempre sus comentariios, no se olvideen de dejarlos que me hacen muu felizzz.**

**Y pasando un poko a mi vida personaaal, decir que el 6 de Diciembre estrene mis 17 añitos (hay k cambiar el perfil xD)** **y aunque lo de creecer y hacerme viejitaa ajajaja no me hace mucha graciaaa me alegre de pasarlo con mis seres keridos. Ese dia pense en actualizar pero no sabia con que...asi k lo siento :( de todaas formas ya esta aki no??**

**Asi que solo deseo que les gusteee, GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 8: Reencuentro: "Si hace falta te vuelvo a enamorar"**

Todo quedaba atrás. Aunque la incertidumbre y el miedo no parecían darle tregua. Por supuesto sabía que morir cada vez más ganaba en probabilidad, pero no era eso a lo que temía, si no más bien a una Bella que no lo reconocía, a una Bella cambiada y vacía, a una Bella nueva hecha a partir de los brazos de otro. Pensarlo dolía demasiado por lo que intentaba centrarse en su plan, en como conseguiría entrar en la fortaleza de los Vulturis y como les burlaría, pero siempre estaba ella.

De momento todo parecía marchar bien, los Vulturis no lo esperaban y Alice en ese preciso instante estaba explicándoselo al resto de la familia.

-…Por eso se ha ido- hablaba Alice- para averiguar que es lo que realmente esta pasando.

-Ya nos lo esperábamos.-comentó Esme.

-¿Será peligroso para él?

Hubo un profundo suspiro por parte de la vidente.

-Si lo hay por ahora no se ha manifestado.

-Deberíamos ir con él.

-Calma Rose, no le serviremos de nada si no tenemos un plan.

-Seremos su retaguardia por si algo sale mal…aunque no lo creo, todo parece indicar que saldrá según lo supuesto por Edward.

-¿Es decir…?

-Que la única persona que lo verá esta noche no será otra que Bella.

Un avión siempre era útil, pensó, pero en algunos momentos parecía tan lento que la ansiedad lo estaba matando. Creyó que había pasado una eternidad cuando la voz de una azafata llamó la atención de los pasajeros informando lo pronto de su llegada. Las respuestas estaban cerca.

-Isabella querida, ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo un rato buscándote.

-Perdón- dijo ella con sequedad.

-Bueno no importa, ya te encontré.

Sin vergüenza Aro la atrajo hacía sí y cuando levanto el mentón de Bella para besarla detuvo el movimiento y la miró con curiosidad, temor y rabia.

Había sido casi imperceptible pero lo había notado. Una pequeña fuerza se había querido oponer a él.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Bella.

Él se alejo con cautela. Ella ni siquiera lo había notado.

-Nada querida. Solo venía para que no se te olvide nuestra cena. Recuerda, cuando el reloj dé 12 campanadas te esperaré en el comedor.

Sin importancia asintió.

Aro casi desapareció de inmediato dejándola sola.

La luna ya brillaba como dueña y señora cuando él divisó la fortaleza Vulturi. Un castillo de la edad media que había pasado a ser el lugar de residencia permanente de los nobles vampiros.

La encontraría aunque tuviera que leer todas y cada una de las mentes de los guardias que custodiaban el majestuoso lugar.

Ella miró el reloj, este marcaba las diez en punto. Aún faltaba hasta tu cita con Aro. ¿Qué haría hasta entonces?

Aparatando un poco las trivialidades, pensó en lo que harían después de la cena. Aquella era la primera vez que Aro se mostraba tan osado como para invitarla a cenar sin el resto de sus hermanos, que hasta entonces había sido lo normal. ¿Qué pretendía? Desde su nuevo despertar, como así lo llamaba Aro, él la había tomado para sí, pero jamás había pasado la invisible línea que se encontraba detrás de los besos. Y creía saber el porque, pues ya lo había notado.

Como los ojos de Marco y Cayo cambiaban de un rojo carmesí opaco al brillo de la sed reflejado en ellos.

De pronto un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió e hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo en medio de su habitación, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y las imágenes que durante años su cerebro había ocultado se proyectaban de forma desordenada causándole un dolor infernal. Quería gritar solo de dolor pero se controlaba soltando agudos chillidos mientras los dientes le rechinaban. Después de un eterno minuto de tormento el dolor cesó no sin antes dejarlo totalmente exhausta.

Pero sus agudizados sentidos le avisaron de la llegada de alguien por el ventanal de su cuarto. Y su sorpresa no fue poca al ver a aquel que en recuerdos había visto y como sí su propio cuerpo intentara decirle algo el dolor volvió con mayor intensidad y quedó impotente en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Todo se puso negro justo antes de que él se abalanzará hacía ella como si en ello se le fuese la vida.

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, enfocándose en el techo para luego hacer un reconocimiento al resto de la habitación…y de nuevo él estaba allí, aquel al que su yo del pasado llamaba Edward.

Su instinto le decía que debía levantarse con rapidez y atacarlo, atacarlo hasta matarlo como había hecho la última vez. Pero por aquel entonces ella apenas tenía conciencia de si misma era como si viese las cosas desde fuera sin comprender y sin importarle lo que pasará. Pero todo se había vuelto del revés y parecía que volvía a ser ella o por lo menos intentaba manejar ese robot que a pesar de ser su propio cuerpo no le pertenecía.

Así que como le ordenaba una muda voz hizo ademán de levantarse y matarlo. Pero un fuerte mareo la detuvo de inmediato.

-Bella, no te muevas tan rápido, te harás daño.

Con delicadeza Edward la volvió a tender en la cama. Sin comprender nada ella se dejó hacer y con precaución observaba al visitante que estaba sentado en el borde de su cama.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? Parecías estar mal.

Bella recordó que Aro le había dejado una nueva daga envenenada, que era la definitiva por alguna "urgencia" debajo de su almohada así que sin que Edward se diera cuenta mientras él hablaba, ella iba acercándose más a ella.

-Tú eres Edward Cullen ¿verdad?

Con una alegría contenida él contestó.

-¿Me recuerdas?

-No…pero Aro habla mucho de ti.

Parte de su alegría se volvió en tristeza pero el resto permanecía allí, en su mirada color oro.

-Al menos esta vez me hablas.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

Edward se puso serió sin renunciar a su desbordante felicidad.

-Saber que te ha pasado.

Bella frunció el ceño algo confundida.

-¿De que hablas?

Por fin notó la fría hoja de la daga, ahora solo faltaba sacarla con cautela y dirigirla a su espalda. Sería fácil.

No obstante la conversación empezaba a ser interesante.

-¿No lo sabes?- pensativo Edward continuó- aunque eso explicaría parte de tu comportamiento. ¿Ni siquiera me recuerdas?

-¿Debería?

Su inmenso amor no apagado por el paso del tiempo hizo gala en sus ojos y sus palabras.

-Por supuesto, mi amor.

Lo ojos de Bella se dilataron.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-La verdad. Hace más de 70 años tú y yo nos conocimos y nos enamoramos…

-¡Mientes!- dijo interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Qué ganaría?

-Mi confusión y tregua para tu clan.

-Yo no juego tan sucio y menos si se trata de ti.

Con furia y obedeciendo a sus impulsos levantó el cuchillo y lo llevó hasta la espalda de Edward.

-Te amo Bella.

De inmediato se detuvo y de pronto se vio sorprendida sin fuerzas suficientes para sostener el arma. Haciendo un ruedo de metal al chocar contra el suelo.

Edward no se inmutó, ya había visto las intenciones de Bella pero también estaba seguro de que en esta ocasión ella no podría dañarlo.

Con más precaución ella se levantó de la cama al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo.

Sin saber muy bien lo que decir se estuvieron mirando fijamente el uno al otro fue entonces, justo entonces cuando Edward apreció un importantísimo detalle que antes se le había pasado por alto. Pues las mejillas de Bella estaban ligeramente teñidas de rosado.

-Tú… ¿pero qué…?

El reloj de cuco que Bella tenía en su habitación empezó a dar la hora: una, dos, tres, cuatro….doce campanadas y algo se activó en ella: la cita con Aro.

De forma automática y con el mayor número de dudas que recordaba se dirigió hacía la puerta. Pero Edward fue más rápido.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Me tengo que ir, ¡suéltame!

Ella forcejeaba contra él para que dejara de obstruirle el paso y pudiera salir. Le resultaba extraño que no pudiera, era como si sus fuerzas, ahora, fueran nulas contra él.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con Aro? ¿Es eso? Pues no te dejaré.

-Si no voy él vendrá a buscarme y si se entera de que estas aquí te matará.

De pronto se paró en seco y con todavía más confusión susurró:

-Lo que tendría que haber hecho yo.

Levantando por primera vez la mirada hacia Edward y sosteniéndosela, casi al borde de la histeria le gritó.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?! ¡He cambiado!

Con dulzura y delicadez Edward tapó su boca y se acercó a su oído para murmurarle:

-Te he contado la verdad y te he liberado.

Sin dudarlo ella lo empujó.

-Ni siquiera te recuerdo, no se quién eres ¿es que no te das cuenta? Si hubo una época en la que te amé lo olvidé y si así es, es porque algo muy malo me tuviste que haber hecho para desear que lo olvide.

Edward quedó petrificado. Como le habían dolido aquellas palabras, las que tanto había temido.

Ella lo miraba ahora un tanto arrepentida por la dureza de sus palabras. Aunque en cierto modo le estaba agradecida por devolverle su voluntad.

Edward volvió en sí cuando leyó cerca los pensamientos de Aro.

Con rapidez se dirigió a la ventana.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar, no lo dudes, y si hace falta te vuelvo a enamorar.

Los pasos de Aro ya se oían y cada vez adquirían mayor velocidad. Hasta que finalmente irrumpieron en la habitación. La escena con la que se encontró lo desentonó pero una enorme irá también hizo aparición.

-¡CULLEN!

Buscando ayuda Aro se giró hacia Bella quien observaba consternada.

-Isabella, rápido, mátalo.

Pero el mundo se detuvo cuando Aro la miró a los ojos. Pues estos estaban empañados. Lloraba.

Cuando volvió a mirar el muchacho ya se había marchado y sabía de sobra que nadie era tan rápido como él y que era inútil seguirlo. Por lo que Bella volvió a ser el centro de su atención.

No podía leerle la mente por lo que se lo preguntó directamente

-¿Por qué lloras?

Ella se extrañó y se llevó una mano hacía la mojada mejilla.

-No sabía que…

Solo esto bastó para que Aro se hiciese una idea aproximada de lo que pasaba.


	9. El retorno de la humanidad perdida

**Feliiciiisimaaas navidadeeess!!! ^^ espero que esten bien y que lo pasen junto a los seres que mas quieren deseando por supuesto que toodo les haya ido bieen. Por esoo, llena del espiritu navideño no me parecio mal dar como un pequeño regalo una actualizacion de la historiaaa. A veer que les parece esta caap!!! **

**Muchiiisimas gracias, como siempre, a los que comentaiiis y por favor por favor por favor no dejeis de haceerlo porque realmente me hacen muuy feliiz ¿me daran ese regalito por navidaaaa??? u//u por que laaa veerdas estoy algo triste...en el ultimo caap no recibi tantos comentarios como en el anterior...pero NO PAAASA NAAA!! XD aki seguireemooos mientras quede alguien esperando el finaal de este fic.**

**Sin mas k decir me despido!! prometo actualizar antes de que acabee el añoooo, nuuus leemoos^^**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 9: El retorno de la humanidad perdida.**

El puño de Aro impactó con tanta fuerza sobre la mesa que esta se partió en dos. Temblaba de rabia y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas.

Marco y Cayo lo miraban temerosos de que perdiera el control, sin embargo nadie se atrevía a decirle nada.

Bella por su parte no hacía más que permanecer inmóvil esperando la orden para retirarse y poder pensar en todo lo que había pasado aquella noche.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Marco.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente?

Con agresividad Aro se dirigió a su hermano.

-¡Mírala! ¿Es que no percibes nada en ella?

Los tres vampiros la miraron analizando cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

-¿Además de lo obvio?- dijo Cayo.

Pero Marcos si reparó en aquel cambio drástico que tanto embravecía a Aro.

-No ha funcionado ¿es eso Aro?

Él se volvió para verlo a la cara, pero no era necesario la afirmación, su expresión lo decía todo.

Alice radiaba en la felicidad y el resto de los Cullen la secundaban. Edward había recuperado parte de lo que era antes y además había traído noticias, buenas noticias.

-Lo que cuentas es fantástico.

-Lo se Alice, pero no te precipites. Ella sigue sin reconocerme.

-Si, vale, pero al menos no intentó matarte e incluso te protegió.

-De eso no estoy tan seguro.

-¿Cómo que no? Tu mismo nos dijiste que Bella quería irse con Aro para que no sospechara que pasaba nada y así no te encontrará para matarte. No se, pero en mi mundo eso se llama proteger.

Edward suspiró. No había nada que hacer con Alice. Pero de pronto ella se puso seria.

-Aunque sigo sin entender porque no podía verla en mis visiones.

-Bueno…hay algo que quiero comunicar.

Todos prestaron más atención.

-Creíamos que Bella era un vampiro.

-Y así es ¿no?

-No. Ella se ruborizó. Cuando hablamos hubo un momento en el que se puso roja. Ningún vampiro sobre la faz de la tierra puede hacer eso. Y todos los sabemos.

-Pero Edward, su sangre… ¿tenía el mismo olor que cuando era humana?- preguntó Carlisle.

-No.

-Algo traman los Vulturis, esto es muy raro.

-¿Por qué arriesgarse a dejarla humana? –caviló Alice.

-A no ser… ¿Ellos saben que Bella es inmune a los poderes telequinéticos?

-No deberían.

-En caso de ser así la hubiesen transformado sin pensárselo dos veces. El poder de Bella podría ser muy útil como vampiresa. ¿Por qué dejarla humana si tiene más valor convertida?

Carlisle lo supo en seguida.

-Si, es verdad que ellos adoran coleccionar los mejores poderes, pero, otro de los pasatiempos de Aro es experimentar.

Los ojos de Alice se dilataron.

-Estas diciendo que está intentando encontrar una especie de alternativa para las transformaciones a vampiros.

-Eso parece.

-¿No decías que era infalible? –Poco a poco también la ira iba aflorando en Marco.- Solo por ese motivo te permitimos que la chica se quedara humana. Sabes perfectamente nuestro acuerdo.

Tomando aire con exagerada necesidad que no era propia volvió a hablar.

-Marco, está en fase experimental, es normal.

-Nos diste garantías.

-Esto nos ayudará a mejorarla.

-Esta volviendo a ser humana ¿no lo ves? Su sangre es cada vez más apetecible.

Bella escuchaba sin comprender lo que decían. Antes era humana, aunque no se lo habían dicho directamente lo había deducido. ¿Y quien era antes? ¿Con quien vivía? ¿Y su familia? Eran tantas las preguntas…

-Isabella puedes irte, esto tardará- le dijo Aro.

Ella no respondió solo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio siguiendo con sus cavilaciones. Y pensó en las imágenes que la habían atormentado esa noche, y pensó en ese chico de cabellos cobrizos y de ojos dorados con matices de tristeza y alegría que se fundían dando lugar a una mirada llena de dolor pero también de amor. El tuvo que ser alguien importante en su anterior vida y se tomaba la molestia de buscar lo que quedaba de ella.

"_Hace más de 70 años tú y yo nos conocimos y nos enamoramos…" _recordó. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Ella había amado a aquel perfecto ser? En caso de ser así ¿Cómo era posible que él se hubiese fijado en ella? _"Te amo"_ le había dicho. Aún la quería. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué sentía por él? No lo sabía, no lo sabía. Pero lo cierto era que por culpa de su confusión le había dicho algo muy feo. A juzgar por la expresión que puso, supo que le había hecho daño.

Entonces al entrar por fin a su habitación fue conciente de que era tremendamente fría y titiritó. Sí, su cuerpo estaba volviendo a ser lo que era antes. Ahora sentía fío, y sus agudizados sentidos habían menguado notablemente. Y una mágica sensación la recorrió, quería descansar. Lo había oído decir antes… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Así, dormir.

Bella cayó rendida en su esponjosa cama y por primera vez para su nueva vida, soñó con ese ángel de pelo revuelto y ojos inigualables al oro.

Después de una larga discusión que se centró en la ahora humana Bella, Aro no había tenido otra opción que ceder ante la orden de Marco y Cayo: Tenía que convertirla o matarla. Lastima pensó, le hubiese gustado experimentar un poco más con ella. Pero cuando tomó el pasillo que lo dirigiría directamente hacía la chica Félix y Jane sus más fieles después de Bella se aparecieron ante él.

-Se precisa tu presencia.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada grave- intervino Jane- pero creemos que es mejor que de este asunto te ocupes tú. Es un simple neófito descontrolado pero puede ser que tenga un don.

Los ojos de Aro brillaron.

-Por supuesto, vamos.

Y sin decir más y a la máxima velocidad que podían se fueron.

Era la primera vez (que ella recordara) que sentía la calidez de un rayo de sol, que muy dulcemente la despertó. Aunque ya había salido del sueño se negaba a abrir los ojos, no quería enfrentarse a lo que le estaba por llegar. A juzgar por el gélido aire seguramente no hacía mucho que había amanecido. Nunca antes podía exponerse al sol porque brillaba cual diamante. Ahora no había de que preocuparse. Era fantástico. Y se preguntó si alguna vez en su otra vida lo hubiese valorado tanto. No, seguro que no, si era normal para el resto de los humanos ¿Por qué admirarlo como algo extraordinario?

Bella se llevó una mano perezosa a la frente. Debía ponerse en marcha. Las respuestas no podían esperar.

Cuando sus ojos por fin se decidieron a abrirse se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.

Pues otro par color oro la miraban llenos de felicidad contenida.

Ella pegó un salto de la cama, asustada al principio, disgustada después al reconocer la identidad del intruso. Pues no era otro que Edward del clan Cullen.

-Pero... ¿que haces aquí?

-No recuerdo que ese fuera tu humor por las mañanas. Más bien te alegrabas de comprobar que no te había dejado sola en mitad de la noche.

Sus mejillas se encendieron.

-¿Cómo me puedes decir eso y quedarte tan tranquilo? No tenemos la suficiente confianza como para…

-Si, o por lo menos la teníamos.

-Ahora ya no.

Edward sonrió divertido con una flamante sonrisa pícara. A ella le encantó.

-De acuerdo he empezado mal.

-Más bien.

-Pero me alegra ver que no me eches a paradas.

Bella reflexionó.

-En cuanto esté lo suficientemente despierta no dudes que lo haré.

-Ahora si Bella, hablemos seriamente. ¿Ya sabes quien eres?

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensativa. Él pudo observar que había bajado la guardia.

-Solo sé que una vez fui humana. Nada más, ni recuerdos ni nombres conocidos. Ni siquiera sé si "Isabella" es mi verdadero nombre. Aunque puedes estar tranquilo. Ya no tengo motivos para hacerte daño y si antes lo hacía era por orden de Aro quién hasta hace poco tenía prácticamente absoluto control sobre mí. Yo solo observaba sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

-¿En serio?

Bella asintió.

-¿Y cuando empezaste a notar un cambio?

-Después del ataque que hicimos a tu familia. Fue poco a poco pero a la vez rápido. Empezando a pensar de nuevo por mi misma. Y ellos lo han notado. Creo…creo que me matarán.

Edward se tensó en seguida.

-No lo harán. Yo te protegeré.

Ella lo miró resignada.

-Gracias, pero no es tu deber. No tienes por que responsabilizarte de mis problemas.

-¿Aún no crees lo que te conté la otra noche?

-Si no lo recuerdo para mi lo que me puedas decir de mi posible pasado es como un cuento o una fabula.

Edward suspiró.

-Te contaré todo lo que sé de ti y te ayudaré a recordarme, pero si mi recuerdo no vuelve a ti no me importa. Solo quiero que cuando piense en ti tenga la certeza de que estamos bajo el mismo cielo estrellado.

La sensación que esas palabras provocaron en ella no fue leve, ya que una fuerte sacudida la recorrió. Era imposible que alguien no cayera rendida a los pies de aquel ser.

Pero Edward no había terminado.

-Pero hay algo en lo que me dijiste la otra noche que es verdad.- su mirada estaba teñida de tristeza y verdadero arrepentimiento.- sí hubo algo que te hice y de lo cual me arrepiento. En su momento pensé que era lo mejor para ti y acabe por herirte de una manera cruel. Negándote mis más sinceros sentimientos. Pero ahora que se me ofrece la oportunidad de remediarlo lo haré.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que poco a poco Edward se iba acercando a Bella hasta que finalmente se sentó junto a ella.

-Aro no tardará en venir será mejor que me vaya.

Algo en su interior se reveló. ¿Qué se iba? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por que se sentía tan desesperada ante la sola idea de que la dejase aunque fuese por un corto lapso de tiempo?

A pesar de todo lo que sentía…

-Por supuesto-… prefirió no hacer alusión a ello.

Edward la miró cariñoso mientras se ponía en pie.

-No te sientas sola, ahora me tienes a mi…aunque no sea en la misma condición que hace 70 años me conformo con esto… por ahora.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Y antes de que saltase por la ventana se giró por última vez diciendo:

-Y tu nombre es Isabella, aunque siempre has preferido solo Bella.

Acto seguido desapareció brillando a causa del sol.

-Bella…- repitió ella.

* * *

**K les parecióoo e sido buenaa y ya estoy empezando a cambiar la koosaaas ee?? pero no se emociones pues ahraaaa sorpeeesaaas....**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	10. Chantaje

**¡¡Hola de nuevoooo!!**

**Se que he estado MUUY desaparecida y por eso pido perdón a todos uestes u.u Ha pasado año nuevo y nisiquiera les pude felicitar.**

**La razón por la que he estado cerca de 3 MESES :S desaparecida fue porque mi ordenador murió y perdí parte de los archivos que tenía (entre otros esta historia) Después de multitud de operaciones MUY caras logré recuperarlo todo. Asi que vuelvo de nuevo para decirles que estoy activa otra ves y que espero que sigan disfrutando de esta Historia ^^.**

**En este cap Bella se verá obligada a tomar una decisioón ¿cual sera? ¿Y que hara Edward?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: Chantaje.**

Tenía más que claro que había que matarla. Nadie amaba y respetaba más sus leyes que él. Pero siempre que se mostraba algo decidido daba media vuelta y volvía a su habitación. Ahora la sangre de Isabella era totalmente humana y no podía ocultar a Marco y Cayo que seguía viva. Pero es que había algo en ella que le impedía tocarla. ¡A él! Una simple humana le daba pena. Desde luego prefería llamarlo así antes que cualquier otro estúpido sentimiento.

De momento (y como nunca) los días pasaban lentos para Aro.

Bella estaba cada vez más confusa, no solo por sus recuerdos humanos si no también por todo lo que Edward le había contado. ¿Era un valioso aliado o un terrible enemigo? Pero había algo que la confundía aún más…los extraños latidos que aumentaban su ritmo al recordar su nombre, su cara, sus palabras… Y la inexplicable nostalgia que sentía al no haberlo visto durante tres días. De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par haciendo se pegara un bote por la sorpresa.

Era Aro.

Bella quedó petrificada totalmente ante él. ¿Se había acabado el tiempo? ¿Venía a por ella?

Aro entró decidido al lugar cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dueño y señor de esa habitación.

Bella a quién sus músculos no respondían solo pudo quedarse quieta observándolo.

-Mi querida Isabella ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?- El tono de voz de Aro era horriblemente amable.

-Tras pensarlo mucho he llegado a una solución que no nos perjudique a ninguno de los dos. ¿Qué te parecería ser un inmortal imposible de vencer? Todo lo que has sentido hasta ahora es solo una parte de lo que realmente puedes ser.

El corazón de Bella palpitó rápidamente consiente de que su sonido era como tambores ruidosos para Aro quién fingía no oírlo.

-No quiero ser lo que era antes…-consiguió decir Bella con un hilo de voz- Un ser despiadado que mata solo por dominio.

Aro respiró profundamente con lentitud y sin perder el contacto visual se puso a su altura y se acercó a su rostro sin reparos. La garganta le empezó a arder como jamás lo había hecho. Ahora comprendía el real sacrificio que tenía que haber hecho Edward. En verdad la amaba.

-Está bien si no quieres hacer esas cosas, solo transfórmate. Es lo que siempre quisiste cuando eras humana. Ser un vampiro como Edward para estar con él eternamente.

Intimidada Bella bajó la mirada.

-Las cosas han cambiado y ya no siento lo mismo por él.

-Es porque no recuerda, pero te aseguro que si lo hicieras correrías detrás de él.- El tono mordaz de su voz se estaba poniendo peligroso.

-Nunca recordaré ¿verdad?

-Lo que te hice para que lo olvidaras todo fue algo realmente fuerte ya que con las dosis normales tú no conseguías olvidar. De modo que también está en mis manos que tus recuerdos vuelvan.

Los ojos de ella se dilataron. Volver a recordar a ese chico… ¿y amarlo de nuevo? Automáticamente su mente le corrigió. "Ya lo estas amando"

Por fin lo había conseguido, pensó Aro, ahora ella parecía interesada.

-Si tú aceptas que yo te transforme, yo te devolveré tus preciados recuerdos.

-¿Y quién me asegura a mi que no intentaras volver a controlarme?

-Nadie, querida, no te queda más remedio que confiar en mí.

-Entonces no hay trato.

-Yo me lo pensaría mejor.

Aro finalmente se apartó de ella para marcharse y cuando estaba en la puerta volvió a hablar.

-Tienes de plazo hasta mañana…Por cierto, mañana a los Cullen, son una molestia y tenemos que dejarnos de juegos. A no ser, por supuesto, que tu respuesta cambie…

La puerta se cerró pero el eco de las palabras de Aro seguía en su mente. ¿Los atacarían de verdad?

Un fugaz recuerdo de la primera vez que había visto a los Cullen llegó a su mente. Aquella vez que iba dispuesta a matarlos sin saber si quiera quienes eran. ¿Matarían a esa familia? ¿De verdad lo harían?

Edward no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Quieres ir a verla por el amor de Dios, -Alice ya estaba harta.

-No quiero agobiarla.

-Pero si te mueres de ganas- secundó Emmet.

-Y qué pero…- Edward ya estaba dispuesto a protestar cuando Alice se quedó completamente quieta mirando al infinito. Jasper corrió a su lado.

-¿Una visión? – adivinó Emmet.

-Ella ha tomado una decisión- hablaba Alice- Quiere convertirse en un vampiro de verdad.

-¿Qué? Algo ha tenido que pasar para que cambien tan rápido de opinión.

-Lo que no sabe es que Aro la traicionará convirtiéndola en algo peor de lo que era antes.

-¿Dónde está?

-En los sótanos del palacio Vulturi, creo. Sufre.

Alice volvió en si y miró más que preocupada a Edward. Este apenas se mantuvo en su campo de visión durante dos segundos. Al tercer ya se encontraba de camino al palacio.

Carlisle quién llegó después avisado por Emmet preguntó con urgencia que había pasado.

-Bella ha decidido ser un auténtico vampiro pero ahora la convertirá en una máquina de matar mucho peor de lo que era antes. Creo que Edward ha ido ha avisarla.

-Va a necesitar nuestra ayuda.

* * *

**Fue algo cortito lo se, pero ya estoy trabajando en el príximo cap que prometo será mas largo ^^**


	11. Por ellos, por él

**Nuevamente actualizando y como siempre algo tarde, pero es que acá tenemos los exámenes finales de curso y estoy algo liada. Espero que la continuación les guste y que por favor no dejen de comentar y apoyarme.**

**En este cap Bella será chantajeada por Aro y deberá tomar una fuerte decisión que pondrña su vida en peligro. ¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

**Un saludo ^^**

**Capítulo 11: Por ellos, por él.**

El sótano del palacio de los Vulturis era todo lo que se podía esperar de una mazmorra antigua. Perdida en el tiempo, húmeda, grande, fría…y mortal.

Aro había jugado con ella y Bella lo sabía, como también sabía que Aro contaba con que ella se arrastraría tras él al mencionar a la familia Cullen. Ni ella mismo había entendido su comportamiento. Solo había visto una vez a aquella familia pero por algún motivo deseaba protegerla como si fuese la suya. ¿Tendría que ver con su vida pasada? ¿Y con Edward? ¿Por eso lo había hecho? ¿Por eso estaba ahora allí a mano de Aro?

Se preguntó si siempre se había sacrificado del mismo modo.

-No has podido tomar mejor decisión Isabella.

Aro de paseaba alrededor de una mesa mientras examinaba cuidadosamente los frascos de cristal que allí había.

-Serás un ser superior en todos los sentidos y esa familia a la que tan apegada pareces estar, estará a salvo.

-¿Entonces cumplirás tu promesa?

-Eso parece ser.

Aro disfrutaba del momento mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella. Sintió como sus colmillos crecieron preparados para el mordisco.

-No será de mi mano derramada la sangre Cullen.

Eso sonaba sospechoso pensó Bella, muy sospechoso. Aro estaba a un par de pasos de ella y por instinto retrocedió.

-¿Quieres saber si dolerá?

Bella giró la cabeza, clavando su mirada en el suelo.

-Siempre deseaste que fuera Edward quien te transformara, pero no podrá ser.

Aro extendió la mano y agarró con cierta delicadeza el cuello de la joven, instintivamente ella llevó su mano al brazo que la sostenía. Y una duda que siempre había tenido salió antes de que pudiera controlarse.

-¿Era necesario borrar todos mis recuerdos?

El vulturi la miró con una mezcla de recelo y curiosidad.

-Si no hubiese sido así, no hubieses sido capaz de matar. Además…tus sentimientos por ese Cullen hubiesen sido demasiado fuertes como para controlarlos. Mira el lado positivo, ya no volverás a sufrir por él.

En un susurro Bella le respondió.

-Pero es posible volver a enamorarse.

Aro entrecerró los ojos, de pronto tremendamente encolerizado. Desde siempre había envidiado el amor de aquellos jóvenes y pudo disfrutar sus desgracias y dolores. Hacía tanto tiempo que esos fogosos sentimientos hacia su mujer habían desaparecido pero esos viejos sentimientos habían vuelto a resurgir y para su sorpresa no para la misma persona si no hacía Isabella. En el fondo no solo quería un arma mortal indestructible si no a la Isabella que no recordaba y que él podía dominar a su antojo y…amar.

Ella lo seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos. Pero ahora él podía ver esa llama que Edward había conseguía volver a encender. Tantos años debían de haber sido suficientes para olvidarlo.

-No, no es posible volver a enamorarse de la misma persona. En realidad es una falsa ilusión creada a partir de retazos de antiguos sentimientos. No sé que sientas ahora Isabella pero te puedo asegurar que es mentira.

Lentamente bajó su mentón buscando su cuello, el aroma que desprendía lo invitaba a morderla. Abrió la boca mostrando sus blancos dientes y antes de hundirlos en su carne repasó mentalmente el plan. Debía inyectarle inmediatamente después aquel veneno que escondía en sus ropas para que potenciara el poder de la ponzoña.

Bella dejó escapar un grito estrangulado al sentir las dos agujas clavarse en su cuello. Notó el cálido líquido recorriendo su cuello y descendiendo. Pronto se empezó a marear.

Al principio no lo creyó posible, pensó que sería un espejismo debido la debilidad que sentía pero hubiese jurado que aquellos botes de cristales que Aro había examinado momentos antes estallaban al unísono dando la bienvenida a…

Con brusquedad Aro se apartó de Bella, había sentido su presencia, debía ser rápido. Sacó a la velocidad de la luz la jeringuilla que debía inyectar en la yugular de Isabella y cuando apenas faltaban unos pocos milímetros para que se incrustara en su piel un borrón la apartó a tiempo y tiró de él con tanta fuerza que lo hizo volar por los aires. Rápidamente hizo alarde de su equilibrio y cayo de pie mirando fijamente y con odio a Edward.

Bella había resbalado contra la pared y se había dejado vencer por el indescriptible dolor que sentía en esos momentos, pero pudo distinguir (no sin esfuerzo) la perfecta figura del único ser capaz alegrarla en un momento así.

Edward había adquirido una postura protectora delante de ella y estaba dispuesto a no dejar que Aro la tocara si no fuese por encima de su cadáver.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella.- La blanca dentadura de Edward y sus colmillos salientes dejaban claro el presagio de una pelea.


	12. Irrevocable

**Hola y saludos a todooos ^^ como pueden ver he actualizado más rápidoo!**

**Espero que disfruteís mucho de estee cap, gracias una vez más a todos los que os pasáis y comentáis, de verdad, son un gran apoyo. Resumo un poco lo que encontrareis en este cap: ocurrirá justo lo que Edward lleva años evitando, la pregunta es si podrá revocarloooo ¬¬ aunque por el título...en fin XD Ademas también se dan a conocer unos sentimientos indesperados de una personitaaa jijijijijijiji. Bueno no los entretengo más. ¡Un saludo ^^!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 12: Irrevocable**

La escena se le antojaba distante y el sonido apenas llegaba a sus oídos. Ante sus ojos, Edward que se encontraba frente a Aro milagrosamente tenía un gemelo. No, no estaba delirando, pero sabía que pronto se quedaría inconsciente.

La ponzoña corría a una velocidad vertiginosa a través de su cuerpo, y el ardor que en un principio solo fue molesto no dejaba de atormentarla. Era un dolor que nunca antes había sentido, era insufrible.

Bella apenas era consciente de su cuerpo, por eso tardó en darse cuenta que los gritos y jadeos que escuchaba en realidad provenían de ella y no de los que se batían en duelo como en un principio pensó.

Edward estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no voltearse y acudir al lado de Bella, podía ver como sufría. Veía como se moría. Si quería ayudarla y evitar la transformación debería deshacerse rápido de Aro.

-¿No vas a llamar a tus lacayos, Aro?

Una sonrisa llena de odio apareció en la cara del Vulturi.

-Lo mismo digo Cullen. ¿No vas a llamar a tu clan?

-No los necesito.

-Sabes que puedes morir en el intento. Da igual lo bien que te haya entrenado Carlisle, eres inferior a mi. Por eso hoy no necesitaré de nadie para acabar con tu despreciable vida.

Veloz como un rayo Aro corrió hacia Edward, llevaba las garras preparadas para dar la primera estocada.

De pronto ambos hombres se convirtieron en dos borrones imposibles de seguir y Bella se cansó de mirarlos. La inconsciencia la invitaba a dejar la habitación y rendirse a un futuro incierto. Algo dentro de ella le decía que con suerte se convertiría en lo mismo que Edward, mientras que su parte lógica le recordaba que si en el pasado que ella no recordaba él no decidió convertirla sería por algún motivo.

La oscuridad la iba arrastrando y apenas tenía fuerzas para continuar despierta.

-Edward…Edward- susurró tan bajó que ni siquiera se oyó a sí misma.

A pocos metros de ella la pelea estaba ya en su apogeo. Gotas de sangre dejaban testimonio del brutal encuentro. Edward miró con una mezcla de rabia y dolor su propia sangre al manchar el frío suelo de piedra.

-No puedes matar a un Vulturi, es imposible y mucho menos cos tus escasas fuerzas.

-Por ella…derramaré hasta la última gota de mi inútil e innecesaria sangre.

De pronto, apabullado por la pasión del sentimiento de Edward, Aro apartó momentáneamente la vista.

-Seguramente yo esté haciendo lo mismo que tú.

El Vulturi dejó escapar una fugaz mirada hacía la agonizante Bella.

-Solo que a mi manera.

La confusión por las palabras de Aro hizo que Edward bajara la guardia y por un momento se permitió mirarle detenidamente a los ojos. Estos a su vez miraban a Bella con un extraño brillo que él reconocía. Era la misma mirada que reflejaba el espejo cuando se miraba y pensaba en ella. No podía ser, ¿Aro también…

Edward solo pudo aprovechar ese momento de vulnerabilidad para atravesar al Aro con toda su fuerza con su brazo. El golpe le dio de lleno y lo traspasó, la sangre empezó a fluir mientras los ojos del Vultiri lo miraban desorbitados.

-Tú…

-Como puedes ver, Carlisle si que me entrenó bien. Se formas de matar a un vampiro que ni los propios humanos sospechan.

-Este no es el final…

Aro se desvaneció de entre sus manos y supo que había escapado.

De pronto recordó a Bella y corrió a su lado.

La muchacha estaba completamente tumbada en el suelo y convulsionaba violentamente acompañada por gritos de súplicas y un nombre…

Su nombre.

Una alegría que no sentía en años le invadió, pero no era el mejor momento para alegrarse. Debía extraer la ponzoña del cuerpo de Bella. En ese instante una situación vivida años atrás vino a su mente. Una situación muy parecida. Temía la transformación de Bella, pero entonces Carlisle y los demás habían estado allí.

Se arrodilló junto a Bella e impotente la estrechó contra sus brazos, se sentía impotente. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Los ojos de ella que se abrían y cerraban de manera descontrolada lo miraron suplicando ayuda.

En medio de aquel tormento ella alzó lentamente la mano, con un esfuerzo sobrenatural. Y poco a poco se fue acercando hacia su rostro. Lo tocó con calidez a pesar de que su mano pareciera un témpano de hielo. Edward la sujetó para que esta no se cayera.

-Nunca he sido capaz de protegerte de los peligros de mi mundo, por eso intenté alejarte de él. Pero ya veo que era inevitable llegar a este punto.

Sin saber que más hacer Edward la empezó a acunar, consciente de lo irrevocable de la trasformación.

* * *

**Y Que taal? Les gustóo? Pronto el siguiente caap! :D**


	13. Despertar

**Despues de una enooooooorme desaparecida (para no variar) vuelvo a hacer presencia por estos lares. ¿Excusa? Esta vez no tengo, solo espero que el cap os guste, muchas gracias a todos los comentarios que he estado recibiendo. ¡A disfrutar sea dicho ;)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13: Despertar**

-¿En qué estabas pensando Edward? Era más que peligroso el quedarse allí, y sin embargo lo hiciste.

-Creo que no es el mejor momento para esto.-Intervino Esme.- Míralo Alice, será mejor que lo dejes para después. Creo que es bastante castigo para él el sufrimiento de Bella.

Una expresión de tormento se había adueñado del rostro de Edward y no lo había abandonado.

Cuando Alice y el resto de los Cullen llegaron como refuerzo, ya era demasiado tarde lo único que pudieron hacer fue llevar a Bella hasta su casa. Ahora todos estaban rodeando la cama en la que habían acomodado a Bella. Edward estaba sentado en el borde del colchón, sujetando la mano lívida de la muchacha mientras la otra se paseaba dulcemente por su frente.

Alice no recordaba en los casi doscientos años que conocía a su hermano que hubiese tenido antes aquella expresión, ni siquiera cuando supo en lo que los Vulturis la habían convertido.

-Carlisle- suplicó Edward con la voz ronca.- Algo habrá que podamos hacer.

Su padre suspiró.

-Ya te lo he dicho hijo, solo esperar.

-¡No!-rugió.- La he herido en lo más profundo de su alma solo para evitar esto y ahora parece que mi esfuerzo fue en vano.

-No puedes evitar lo que está destinado a ocurrir.

Edward dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Alice.

-Tú ya lo sabías ¿verdad?

-Mi visión ha ido cambiando con cada nuevo movimiento que has hecho, pero solo has conseguido retardarla. Sucedería de uno u otro modo.

-Lo mejor en estos momentos, es dejar que la ponzoña siga su curso y que el cuerpo de Bella acepte los cambios.

-¿Cuánto tardará eso, Carlisle?

-Depende siempre de cada humano, en algunos el cambio nunca se da, pues mueren en la transición.

-No estás ayudando, querido.- susurró Esme.

-Ya os he dicho que sobrevivirá.-Insistió Alice.- Edward luchará por volver a encontrarse contigo.

-¿Ya has olvidado que no me recuerda?

-Eso es algo que se puedo arreglar, siempre podéis empezar de nuevo.

-¿Y si ella no lo desea así?

Esme dejó caer su mano sobre el hombre de su hijo y le dio un cariñoso apretón.

-De momento céntrate en su conversión, luego ya se verá.

Mientras Edward no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo de Bella, Esme hizo una señal para que todos despejaran la habitación, de modo que pudieran estar solos.

Durante los dos días en los que se dilató la transformación de Bella, Edward jamás se apartó ni tan siquiera un segundo. Al principio incluso llegó a dudar de que dicha transformación se diera pero poco a poco pudo ver los cambios en ella. La tez de la piel, la resistencia que empezaba a adquirir su cuerpo, su olor…

A pesar de los anestésicos que Carlisle le había estado administrando, las convulsiones en las madrugadas y los gritos desesperados de la muchacha no habían menguado. En una ocasión, cuando Edward llegó a su límite y no pudo soportar verla sufrir de aquel modo, se acercó lentamente y dudando si lo que estaba a punto de hacer la ayudaría en algo, depositó levemente su boca sobre la de ella. Al instante los chillidos cesaron y un sonido inteligible salió de la boca de Bella. Edward se preguntó si había sido su nombre.

Aquella mañana, por fin la sangre de Bella por fin había efectuado su cambio completamente y con ella su olor. Edward lo notó casi al instante, eso solo podía significar una cosa: La conversión estaba casi terminada. Pero no fue hasta la tarde cuando un movimiento de muñeca alertó al muchacho que Bella despertaba. Posó ambas manos alrededor de su rostro, esperando ansioso a que abriera los ojos. Lentamente los párpados de Bella se fueron abriendo, y el rojo carmesí llenaba sus pupilas. Tenía hambre.

-¿Bella? ¿Puedes oírme?

De pronto una corriente de aire hizo agitar las cortinas de la habitación. Alice estaba tras Edward.

-Ha despertado.- Anunció.

-Podías haberme avisado.

-¿Para qué? Veía como tú mismo lo intuías.

-¿Y Carlisle?

-Vendrá en seguida, ha estado cazando la comida de Bella.

De pronto, ambos callaron, Bella había hecho un rápido movimiento con los labios.

-Tengo sed.

La voz de Bella fue un susurró, pero incluso en ella, Edward pudo notar los cambios. Era más aguda, más limpia…mas hermosa.

Al principio se quedó conmocionado, pero se obligó a reaccionar en seguida.

-Bella, espera solo un poco, en un momento te daremos algo.

Poco a poco la muchacha se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentada en la cama, su pelo color chocolate estaba esparcido por sus hombros. Y su mirada…aquella mirada. Edward se quedó completamente petrificado. Los ojos de Bella estaban abiertos desmesuradamente y juraría que de haber podido llorar, lo hubiesen hecho. En ellos había una mezcla de alegría, dolor y… ¿reconocimiento? ¿Acaso ahora que se había convertido podía recordarlo todo?

Bella movió sus labios temblorosos rápidamente.

-Edward…-fue un susurro llenó de dolor.

Cuando Edward estuvo seguro de que por fin le había reconocido, ella apartó bruscamente la mirada y una capa de frialdad los cubrió.

El cambio de aptitud dejó a Edward sin saber como responder, sin embargo ya había formulado la pregunta.

-¿Me recuerdas?

La respuesta de Bella fue rápida y firme, su voz había perdido aquel dolor.

-No del modo que a ti te gustaría.

Alice observaba la escena sin intrometerse, su instinto le decía que las cosas lejos de arreglarse se complicarían más.


	14. Mentir para proteger

**CAPÍTULO 14****: Mentir para proteger**

-No te preocupes Edward, Carlisle la iniciará.

El muchacho no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro del pasillo mientras Alice pacientemente espera recostada contra la puerta.

-No entiendo porque no me deja estar con ella.

-Fácil, porque acaba de despertar y está algo desorientada tu presencia lo empeoraría todo.

-No es verdad-de pronto Edward estaba frente a su hermana a solo tres centímetros de distancia, la miraba intensamente.-Alice, fuiste testigo de cómo me miró…me ha reconocido.

Los ojos de Alice centellaron por un segundo antes de parecer aburridos.

-Vamos, no te hagas ilusiones. Creo que estás demasiado cansado tal vez tú también deberías "comer" algo.

Edward preparaba ya su refutación cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y milagrosamente, Alice desapareció del campo de su visión dejándolo inclinado sobre Carlisle.

-Ya está.

-¿Está bien? ¿Puedo entrar a verla?

-No tan rápido jovencito, simplemente ha aceptado la sangre aun me queda para rato con ella.

Edward resopló.

-Creo que deberías hacer caso a Alice e ir a cazar, Jasper te acompañará.

No se sorprendió de que su padre estuviera al tanto de la conversación que había tenido con Alice, era inútil esconder nada en esa casa. Receloso, intentó leer su pensamiento y se sintió algo avergonzado al ver que Carlisle solo estaba preocupado por él.

-Voy a avisarlo entonces.

Sin más Edward se fue levantando una pequeña brisa. Su padre observaba con la mirada el lugar por el que se había marchado y frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que opondría más resistencia.

-Está más cansado de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir.-dijo Alice.-Le vendrá bien.

-Al menos también le distraerá. Alice, necesito…

-Lo sé.-lo interrumpió la muchacha.- de mis maravillosos servicios ¿verdad?

Con unos gráciles movimientos la muchacha entró en la habitación arrancándole una sonrisa a Carlisle.

Bella se encontraba medio incorporada en la cama con un vaso relleno de un líquido espeso y rojo entre las manos. Lo miraba como si algo tan común fuese la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

-Hola Bella.-saludó Alice en un tono cálido.

En seguida y guiada por la voz ella, se volteó y una torpe sonrisa pasó fugaz por sus labios.

-Alice.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor ahora, pensaba que iba a estallar en llamas si no bebía algo. Y sin embargo sigo teniendo algo de hambre.

De haber podido sonrojarse estaba segura que lo hubiese hecho.

-Es normal, tranquila Carlisle está preparado para abastecerte cuanto necesites. ¿No es cierto?-inquirió a su padre adoptivo.

-Por supuesto Bella, puedes estar tranquila.-Sonrió ampliamente el interpelado.

Alice se acercó hasta su cama y deliberadamente se sentó en el borde de su cama.

-Y bueno, ¿Cómo llevas el cambio?

-Habituándome a él, ya sabes.

-Sí, supongo que nada de la escasa información que pude darte te prepararía para afrontar esto.

-La verdad es que nunca me imaginé algo así cuando te oída.

Con rapidez tanto la mirada de Alice como la de Carlisle se posaron sobre ella seria y atentamente, examinándola. Después de un largo minuto en el que Bella estuvo desconcertada por sus reacciones, Alice finalmente habló y mientras lo hacía se ponía en pie.

-Ya veo, la verdad no me sorprende, sospechaba que sería algo así.

Desde que Edward se había marchado de la habitación Bella mostraba una mirada más transparente, más dolida…más humana.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bella-intervino Carlisle- es evidente que tus recuerdos de finalmente volvieron y que eres capaz de reconocer a Edward a la perfección lo cual contradice la versión de Alice de cuando despertaste.

Bella se quedó muy quita, el pecho ni siquiera subía y bajaba en señal de la falsa respiración.

-Aunque tengo una idea bastante clara de porque lo hiciste.

-Alice yo…

-No te justifiques Bella, entiendo que te sientes herida por el modo en el que Edward decidió apartarte de tu vida y lo mal que lo pasaste. En cierto modo se lo merece, pero créeme lo ha pagado muy caro, él también ha sufrido.

Carlisle estaba algo desorientado y no acababa de entender lo que ocurría.

-Entonces, si no he entendido mal ¿Bella hace esto solo por venganza?

Bella se puso en pie en seguida y se acercó hacia él.

-No es venganza, no es solo por eso.

-Pero, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que ahora ya no hay nada que se interponga entre vosotros?

-¡Claro que lo hay Carlisle! Aro. Y no se detendrá hasta destruir a Edward y a vosotros mismos. No puedo permitirlo. Ahora mismo no sabemos dónde está o qué podría estar tramando.

-Bella…

-Además si Edward supiera que lo recuerdo intentaría mantenerme a su lado sin embargo si cree que no lo amo respetará mis decisiones.

El silencio reinó en la habitación y Carlisle fue el primero en romperlo.

-Creo que de momento nos tenemos que centrar en tu conversión y cómo ha afectado a tus recuerdos. Después, entre todos, encontraremos una solución.

Bella parecía indecisa y lentamente volvió a la cama.

-Es lo mejor Bella. Ahora dime, ¿lo recuerdas absolutamente todo?

Por primera vez desde que había despertado sonrió ampliamente.

-Cada diminuto detalle. Forks, Charlie…Edward…-se detuvo cerró los ojos y los recuerdos que le habían sido arrebatados se proyectaron en su mente. Unos ojos dorados la miraban llenos de amor.-Siempre él.


	15. Poderosa debilidad

**CAPITULO 15: ****Poderosa debilidad**

La noche estaba en calma, la misma que precede a la tormenta. En algún lugar del frondoso y oscuro bosque estarían Edward y Jasper de caza. De hecho, se dijo Alice, si prestaba atención casi podía escuchar las quejas de sus víctimas.

De pronto, sus ojos se perdieron en el infinito en lo que le pareció una eternidad. Dilatados como estaban parecían a punto de descargar una lluvia de lágrimas. Pero hacía verdaderos siglos que no lloraba, esa solo era una facultad de los humanos, por lo tanto, carecía de ella.

Mucho más lejos de allí, a unos veinte kilómetros un joven de pelo cobrizo desenterró el rostro del cuello de un gran oso. Los labios estaban manchados de sangre, prueba de su victoria sobre el animal, y por la comisura de sus labios un hilo carmesí descendía despreocupado. Edward se pasó el dorso de la mano lentamente por la boca y miró con el ceño fruncido a la ausente luna. De modo que Alice lo había visto… ¿así terminaría todo?

Bella empezó a oír movilidad por toda la casa. Desde su transformación se había asombrado de lo sensible que era a todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, por eso supo a la perfección que el repentino movimiento de los Cullen se debía a la llegada del amanecer. Se preparaban.

De pronto Edward interrumpió en su habitación, tenía una expresión dura y por un instante, cuando sus miradas se encontraron el líquido de sus ojos pareció derretirse.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Bella no pudo evitar acercarse a él.

-Alice ha tenido otra visión.

Y sin decir más la agarró por las muñecas y la encaminó hacía el pasillo, allí, se detuvo por un momento y se giró para clavar en ella su mirada.

-Sé que aún no recuerdas y que es posible que nunca lo hagas, pero no me importa. Soy egoísta y te mantendré a mi lado aunque me odies.

-No te odio, Edward.-susurró Bella.

-No dirías eso si recordaras todo lo que te hice. ¿No fue por eso que aceptaste la ayuda de Aro? ¿Para olvidar todo el dolor que yo te había causado?

Bella se zafó de su mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No iba a ser fácil mentirle. Intentó buscar en su mente una respuesta lo suficientemente creíble.

Edward la seguía observando y con cautela avanzó dos pasos. Instintivamente ella retrocedió. Él lo volvió a intentar, acercándose más.

-Dime, ¿tanto me odiaste que corriste a los brazos de Aro?-su tono de voz se había vuelto peligroso.

-Yo…no recuerdo, no sé…-tartamudeó, retrocediendo aún más y encontrándose de pronto, sin saber cómo, con la pared a su espalda.

La mirada intensa del muchacho la dejó sin aliento. Se inclinó sobre ella apoyando una mano en la pared mientras que con la otra le sujetaba la babilla suavemente pero con firmeza.

-¿Tanto te cuesta amarme de nuevo? -Continuó examinando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Bella quedó completamente rígida debajo de él, que había apoyado ligeramente su cuerpo en ella. ¿Hacía cuánto que no lo besaba? ¿Habría diferencia de cuando era mortal? ¿Las sensaciones serían diferentes? Se humedeció los labios instintivamente. Jamás podría dejar de amarlo, aunque el mundo se terminará.

Edward tomó su gesto como un permiso y se acercó aún más a ella.

-Porque en mí, es algo completamente natural.

Bella entreabrió los labios mientras con movimientos suaves al principio Edward bebía de ella. Insistiendo contra su boca, reclamando lo que siempre había sido suyo. La mano que le había sostenido la barbilla descendió sinuosa y con deliberada lentitud hasta detenerse en su cintura. La pasión empezaba a tomar el control mientras Bella perdía el suyo y levantaba sus brazos para cerrarlos en torno a su cuello y enterrar los dedos en sus cabellos. Sus cuerpos se buscaban mutuamente intentando fundirse en un abrazo más íntimo. Edward recorrió entre besos sus labios y mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello. En ese momento a Bella se le escapó un profundo suspiro. Tras unos minutos más de deliciosa tortura, Edward se detuvo y soltó una ronca risa contra su piel antes de separarse a regañadientes.

Aunque sabía que no le era necesario respirar, era difícil perder las costumbres humanas e igual que en su anterior vida, se encontraba hiperventilando.

-Debemos reunirnos con el resto, empiezan a tener diferentes teorías, y he de decir que bastante acertadas, de porque tardamos tanto.

Bella no supo qué decir, de momento, lo mejor sería callar, pensó. Así que se limitó a seguirlo escaleras abajo sin apartar la vista de su amplia espalda. Aquel beso la había dejado algo descolocada, pero al menos el humor de Edward había mejorado.

Todos los Cullen estaban reunidos, con sus miradas dispersas y sus rostros taciturnos. La expresión casi triunfal de Edward había desaparecido y ahora compartía la misma que el resto de sus hermanos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella? –preguntó Esme con sincera preocupación.

-Mejor por momentos, gracias por preguntar.

-Bueno-interrumpió Carlisle- estamos aquí porque Alice ha tenido una nueva visión.

Bella, con Edward a su lado, pudo percibir a la perfección cómo este se ponía tenso. Por lo que podía recordar, gracias al don que él tenía de leer mentes podía ver al mismo tiempo que su hermana sus visiones. Lo cual quería decir que él ya sabía de qué se trataba.

-Ya sabéis mi opinión. Mientras Bella y vosotros estéis bien a mí no me importa que se cumpla.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Preguntó ella desorientada pasando la mirada entre todos.

-Alice ha visto que Aro matará a Edward.

Tras las palabras de Emmet, un largo silencio se adueñó del lugar. No, el no podía morir.

-Pero…pero las visiones de Alice cambian con las decisiones de las personas ¿no? –El tono de Bella había cambiado a desesperación total intentando buscar el apoyo en alguno de los ojos que la miraban y también la evitaban.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Con la urgencia y el temor que tenía se había olvidado por completo de que se suponía que no sabía eso. Edward la miraba completamente confundido.

-Yo…

La voz de Bella se apagó por la de Carlisle.

-Aro ha dispuesto un nuevo ejército de neófitos. Vendrán a buscarnos en tres días.

-Volvemos a estar en peligro gracias a ella.-habló por primera vez Rosalie.

-Rose.- La advirtió Emmet.

-No seas injusta, eso no es verdad. Aro ha estado tras él desde mucho antes, Bella no es más que la excusa.-la defendió Alice.

-Pero ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer? Tiene que haber un modo de salvarlo.

-No entendí del todo la visión, pero por lo que pude ver, será voluntario. Algo hará Aro que no dejará otra opción a Edward.

Disimuladamente todos volvieron sus miradas hacía Bella.

-Está claro, su debilidad es ella.-dijo despectivamente Rosalie.

-Pero también puede ser su fuerza.-refutó Alice con una sonrisa de complicidad para la muchacha.


	16. La oferta del diablo

**Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me siguen apoyando con sus mensajes y comentarios :) es realmente una alegría. Aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste y lo disfruten.**

**CAPÍTULO 16: ****Oferta**

A Bella aún le retumbaban en la cabeza las punzantes palabras de Rosalie. Sabía en el fondo que no le faltaba razón. En su vida, una y otra vez, había visto cómo Edward se sacrificada anteponiéndola a su familia. La primera vez que James la persiguió, él no dudó en poner a toda su familia en peligro con tal de salvarla y la última vez…la última vez directamente se marchó con todos ellos para no herirla. No, la historia no volvería a repetirse. Se acabó, se dijo, Edward no volvería a pagar el precio por ella. Y solo tenía tres días.

-Bella, no le des vueltas a lo que dijo mi hermana. Ya sabes cómo es ella.

En su nueva vida como vampiro ya nada podía sorprenderla, ni siquiera Alice y su sutileza al andar. Rió para sí misma al recordar lo silenciosa que le parecía a su oído humano.

En medio del gran jardín de los Cullen dos figuras recortadas por los primeros rayos del alba se acercaban entre ellas poco a poco.

-No sé qué estás elaborando en esa cabecita tuya, pero no olvides que yo lo sabré.-En su voz no había amenaza alguna, si no pura preocupación.

-Solo pensaba en cuánto tiempo seré capaz de ocultar a Edward mis recuerdos.

No era del todo la verdad pero tampoco era mentira. Se sorprendió lo fácil que le resultaba mentir. Empezaba a odiarse a sí misma, pero si era por él…mentiría para salvarlo, hacía tiempo que lo había decidido.

-Sobre eso no sé qué decirte, no he visto nada.

-La verdad es que es todo un alivio que siga sin poder leerme la mente.

Alice sopesó sus palabras antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Le he estado dando vueltas a ello y creo que puede ser tu don. Al igual que nosotros que venimos con parte de nuestros poderes como humanos y que fueron potenciados al convertirnos. Tú eres el exactamente el mismo caso.

-Mi don…

-Quizá con el tiempo puedas proteger a los demás con él, pero de momento y hasta que sepamos solo te sirve a ti.

-Daría lo que fuera para usarlo con vosotros. No sabes a qué nivel me afecta todo esto.

-Tranquila Bella, se cumplirá lo que esté destinado a pasar.

Su amiga ladeó la cabeza.

-Pensé que no creías en eso.

-Con el paso de los años y gracias a mi don, he descubierto que de algún modo todo está ya escrito. Tenemos la capacidad para cambiarlo, por supuesto, pero al final comprendemos que lo mejor ya ha sido predeterminado.

-¿Fue lo mejor que Edward me dejara? Tarde o temprano tendríamos la guerra con los Vulturis. El resultado ha sido el mismo.

-Es precisamente a eso a lo que me refiero, Bella. Imagínate, tenemos un camino recto ante nosotros y en él están las buenas decisiones. Pero en un momento dado creemos que puede haber algo mejor, alguna forma de evitar que se cumpla parte de ese destino, como le sucedió a Edward, y buscamos más opciones. Solo cuando nos damos cuenta de que las que hay no son mejores si no incluso peores, volvemos al camino original. Todo esto que tanto tú como Edward estáis viviendo no es más que el reflejo de que te acabo de contar.

Bella se quedó sin palabras y no dejaba de mirarla con admiración. La sabiduría contenida de todos los siglos vividos estaba allí.

-En cuanto al amor, hay algo que tengo bastante claro.-prosiguió Alice- él mismo buscará la manera de realizarse. Es orgulloso y sabe a quienes quiere. No importa lo lejos que puedan estar sus recipientes él los atraerá de un modo u otro. Y déjame decirte que le estáis dando demasiado trabajo.-terminó bromeando Alice.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Porque es imposible resistirse al poder del amor.

-Yo no me resisto al amor.

-Pero a su poder sí, y eso incluye todos los sucesos que te lleven a él. Bella,-de pronto Alice la miraba con una intensidad que nunca antes había visto en su mirada.-nada de lo que está pasando puede ser de algún modo culpa tuya, en todo caso culpa al amor y a los caminos que te está obligando a tomar.

Con una nueva admiración, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Siempre habían tenido una estrecha relación, realmente la quería como una hermana.

-Gracias Alice, gracias de verdad.

Después de una hora más de conversación sobre cosas tan triviales como lo brillante de las pieles de las neófitas cuando el sol las roza, Bella se encaminó a la habitación que le habían asignado. Sí, Alice tenía razón, pero los caminos y las decisiones que le llevaban a salvar a Edward nada tenían que ver con los caminos que el amor había preparado.

Cuando se detuvo frente a su puerta, de lo distraída que estaba no se había percatado de la figura que esperaba apoyada en ella.

-Buenos días.

-Edward… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Por tu reacción diría que no te alegras demasiado de verme.

-No, no es eso.-se apresuró a decir.

A Edward se le escapó una sonrisa ante su reacción.

-Pensé que a lo mejor te apetecía desayunar.

-¿Cazar? ¿Conmigo? Carlisle me trae lo que necesito.

El muchacho suspiró algo decepcionado.

-En realidad el desayuno era una excusa para salir contigo.

Aquello no podía ser bueno, no quería estrechar demasiado su relación con él, al final siempre era dolorosa la separación.

-Solías tener excusas mejores.-murmuró para sí.

Edward echó atrás la cabeza escrutando su rostro, de pronto serio.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

Se le había olvidado lo agudizado que tenía el oído.

-¿Intentas sacar el mayor provecho a los días que te quedan?

-No has dicho eso.- Edward alargó los brazos para ponerlos sobre los hombros de Bella zarandeándola suavemente.

-Lo siento pero quiero estar sola.

Bella se zafó de su contacto y buscó con rapidez el pomo de la puerta, pero el brazo de Edward se le adelantó y la tomó de la cintura. No importaba que ahora fuera semejante a él, siempre la superaría en velocidad.

-No me equivoqué, ya puedes recordar.

El pánico la invadió por completo. No, no podía saberlo. Y una nueva fuerza hizo que su rostro se endureciera y que su mirada se oscureciera.

-Olvídate del pasado que compartimos porque no volverá. Yo no soy la persona que amaste.

-No, no me vas a engañar Bella. ¿Por qué te molestas tanto en ocultarme que puedes recordar? ¿Qué cambiaría? ¿No te das cuenta que no volveremos a estar juntos nunca más?

Esperaba poder evitarlo se dijo a sí misma.

-No sé qué planeas con esto, pero que no recuerdes no evitará que haga las cosas a mi manera. Bella, si tengo que encerrarte en un bunker para mantenerte viva no dudes que lo haga.

-Precisamente por hacer las cosas a tu manera estamos en esta situación.

-Solo quise lo mejor para ti.

-¿Lo mejor para mí era abandonarme?

-De modo que ese es tu problema. No me has podido perdonar lo que hice.

-Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, esta conversación no tiene sentido.

En dos zancadas Bella entró en la habitación y cerró con un portazo. Edward mirada fijamente la puerta como si en ella estuviera todas las respuestas a sus problemas.

En medio de la habitación Bella permanecía petrificada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par fijos en un papel que había sobre la cama. ¿Cómo era posible?

_No podrás huir siempre de mí Isabella, ni tampoco tienes en tus manos la capacidad de salvar a tu amado Edward. Tengo una oferta para ti, cuando el sol se oculte un mensajero te la hará llegar. Te sorprenderá la gente que trabaja para mí._

_Aro._

¿Alice no lo había visto venir? ¿Había bloqueado de algún modo sus visiones? Solo sabía algo con certeza: Aro no la volvería a engañar.


	17. Una visita del pasado

**CAPÍTULO 17:** **Una visita del pasado**

La noche llegó sin ceremonias y le sorprendió lo fácil que le estaba resultando hacer todo aquello. En otro tiempo los nervios hubiesen podido acaba con ella, pero el motor que impulsaba sus actos seguía siendo el mismo.

Una especie de _dejavú _no dejaba de perseguirla desde que había abandonado la casa de los Cullen. Era una escena parecida, se dijo, igual que siete décadas atrás ella corría a encontrarse con un destino que no era otro que la muerte. Un sacrificio necesario por lo que amaba, ¿el precio? Solo su vida. Pero aquello la había ayudado a responder a esa pregunta que siempre rondaba su mente: ¿de haber podido entonces tomar una decisión distinta lo habría hecho? Casi ochenta años después, allí tenía su respuesta. No.

Su acompañante la escoltaba satisfecha…y los recuerdos de las horas anteriores se proyectaron en su mente.

Tal y como Aro se lo había prometido en su nota, el mensajero llegó y efectivamente la sorpresa no fue poca.

Bella seguía en su habitación como una bestia enjaulada recorriendo de un lado a otro su prisión. El atardecer se precipitaba a su final para dar paso a la noche pero su "cita" no había acudido aún. Aunque a decir verdad, lo que más le preocupaba no era el hecho de que no se hubiese presentado sino el modo en que flanquearía las defensas de Alice y el resto de los Cullen.

De pronto, las cortinas de su habitación empezaron a ondular y sus rápidos y nuevos sentidos reaccionaron al instante, volteándose y enfocando la figura que acababa de materializarse allí. De haber tenido la necesidad de respirar, estaba segura hubiese hiperventilado.

-Aro ya me advirtió de tu reacción, cariño.

-Mamá…

Con elegancia René se acercó a su hija, mirándola fijamente con un par de ojos color rubí que nada tenían que ver con los color chocolate que la muchacha recordaba.

-Cuanto tiempo ¿verdad?-cogiendo por el mentón a una inmovilizada Bella, la examinó detenidamente.

-Eres un…

-¿Vampiro? Sí, Aro fue muy generoso en su oferta. Darme la inmortalidad para encontrar a mi hija desaparecida.

-Yo…yo no desaparecí.-Tartamudeó Bella.-Te ha mentido, él me llevó consigo.

-No hace falta que me cuentes la historia, ya me la sé, hija.

Con violencia René empujó el cuerpo de Bella sobre la cama que cayo dando un pequeño rebote.'

-Has sido una mala hija, a mamá no se le ocultan las cosas. ¿Es que no te lo enseñé nunca?

La mente de Bella no dejaba de dar vueltas en las que se mezclaban confusas imágenes. ¿Su madre allí? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Convertida en vampiro? Había cambiado tanto…

-Mamá…

-Después tendremos una charla, madre e hija, pero ahora Aro me envía para proponerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

-Ya me hizo una, y no cumplió con lo pactado.

-¿Tú crees querida? ¿En serio piensas que no habría bastado una sola de sus órdenes para que tus queridísimos Cullen estuvieran ahora bajo tierra?

Bella tragó saliva, dispuesta a escuchar.

-Sus intereses han cambiado.-prosiguió su madre.-Ya no eres tú a quien quiere.

-No estoy dispuesta a traicionar a la que ahora es mi familia.

-Veo que él no se equivocó, ya recuerdas.

La muchacha guardó silencio con una mirada cargada de precaución.

-Pero no es a ninguno de ellos, sino a alguien que llevas dentro de ti.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par mientras seguían la dirección de la mirada de su madre: su vientre. Automáticamente ella se llevó las manos, cubriéndolo.

-No, es imposible…

Una sonrisa fría curvó los labios de René.

-¿De veras no recuerdas todos los experimentos que Aro hizo contigo?

-Me estás engañando. Solo quieres que vaya con él.

-Bella, siempre pensé que eras inteligente, no hagas que piense que me equivoqué.

-Lo hubiese sabido, lo hubiese sentido.-la voz de la joven casi rayaba la histeria.

-¿No lo sientes ahora?

Bajo las manos de Bella un fuerte y rápido aleteo palpitó en su vientre. Allí había algo. De algún modo lo que le había dicho era verdad.

-Ahora escucha atentamente. Lo que se está gestando dentro de ti, puede ser la próxima generación de élite de la realeza vampírica y Aro no está dispuesto a perder eso. Quiere ofrecerte un trato. El niño a cambio de tu vida y la de los Cullen. Solo tienes que permanecer con él hasta el día del alumbramiento.

No sabía que contestar y tampoco podía hacerlo.

-Se me olvidaba…el padre del niño no es Aro.

-¿Qué?

-Es Edward.

La sangre se le congeló en las venas mientras que una especie de alegría y miedo la invadía.

-Oh, qué descuidado fue Carlisle en dejar que Los Vulturi "estudiaran" a su hijo cuando aún había algo de amistad entre ellos-dijo René con fingida preocupación.-

-No puede ser él.-susurró.

-En caso de negarte, acabará con todos.-habló de manera significativa mirando su vientre.

Bella empezó a planear tan rápido como pudo. Si el niño era de Edward las cosas cambiaban, no sería capaz de dejarlo en manos de un vampiro como Aro. Fingiría estar con él hasta que el bebé naciera, entonces huirían.

-Acepto.-su voz era apenas un murmullo.

-Eso era lo que esperaba oír de una hija mía.

Desde el momento en que había seguido a René, Bella sabía que estaba protegida, sí protegida. No tenía miedo, aquel era el único modo de terminar de una vez por todas con aquella ridícula guerra.

René la había guiado por unas callejuelas que no tenían fin hasta llegar finalmente a un patio cerrado en cuyo centro había una enorme fuente que borboteaba agua.

-Tal y como prometí he traído a mi hija.

-Bien hecho, René.

Su madre hizo una reverencia a un punto en medio de las sombras para después retirarse un par de pasos por detrás de ella.

-Hola de nuevo, Isabella.-saludó Aro saliendo de la oscuridad.-Ya veo que mis argumentos han sido lo suficientemente fuertes para traerte hasta aquí.

-Demasiado fuertes, diría yo.

-¿Y por qué tienen ese poder de atraerte? Porque sabes que son verdad.

-Dejémonos de juego, Aro. Ya estoy aquí.

-Oh, vamos, permíteme disfrutar de tu vuelta.

Aro hizo una señal a René para que se marchara y esta obedeció en seguida. Bella no pudo evitar mirar de reojo cómo se marchaba.

-¿Cómo ha ido el reencuentro madre e hija?-dijo acercándose a ella sutilmente.

-Todo este tiempo la he tenido tan cerca de mí y no me has permitido saberlo. Eres más despreciable de lo que creía.

-No te pongas tan digna, Isabella. No tú, que corres a mí siempre que puedes.

La ira de Bella se encendió y respondió a Aro en gritos:

-¡Estás loco! Solamente lo hago porque me obligas a ello. Jamás he venido por mi propia voluntad.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Te quiero, te necesito a mi lado.

Aro la agarró por las muñecas sin apenas esfuerzo y acortó la distancia de ambos, quedando escasamente un par de centímetros que los distanciaban.

-Nunca pude tenerte del modo que me hubiese gustado, pero esta noche será diferente. Yo no seré tan estúpido como ese Cullen que temblaba de deseo por ti per fue incapaz de ponerte una mano encima.-casi escupió Aro.

Un rugió rasgó el silencio de la noche y en menos de una fracción de segundo algo tan fuerte como el mármol arrolló al vulturi, lanzándolo por los aires.

-No, Edward, no salgas aún.

Pero las palabras de Bella habían llegado demasiado tarde, Edward se había precipitado y lanzado sobre Aro quien ahora se debatía debajo de su cuerpo.

-Mira que se lo hemos dicho, pero no hay manera de controlar a un vampiro enamorado.-bromeó desde el tejado de una casa Emmet.

Poco a poco los Cullen fueron saliendo entre las sombras, alineándose junto a Bella. Esta vez no se agrupaban a su alrededor intentando protegerla, ahora, ella era un igual.

-Sorpresa.

Una radiante Alice levantaba altiva su rostro frente a un desconcertado Aro.


	18. Sangre corrosiva

_Hola! . Saludos de nuevo. Ya se que hace muucho que no supo ningún capítulo, pero quería agradecer_

_todos vuestros comentarios y mensajes que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Prometo solemnemente subir los capítulos con mayor frecuencia ;)_

_Bueno bueno, parece que la historia se acerca a su final pero aún quedan cabos sueltos... Un gran saludo ^^_

* * *

**CAPITULO 18: SANGRE CORROSIVA**

Parecía que el escenario se hubiese quedado congelado. Todo estaba ocurriendo muy deprisa se dijo Bella. Los acontecimientos empezaban a girar vertiginosamente y temía no poder controlarlos.

A su lado, formando una línea de ataque se encontraba el clan Cullen, mientras, veía horrorizada cómo frente a ella, Edward y Aro lanzaban y esquivaban golpes a gran velocidad.

-Es inútil. Aro es muy poderoso.

Carlisle había pronunciado sus pensamientos. No importaba cuánto Edward se esforzara, él era un Vulturi.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del palacio Vulturi, Marco y Cayo observaban una antigua fuente cuya agua lucía verdosa y proyectaba la escena de combate que se estaba llevando a cabo en sus exteriores.

Una risilla condescendiente sorprendió a Jane y Dimitri. Cayo parecía divertirse.

-¡Qué estúpido! Tanto barullo por una mujer. Su querida esposa no debe estar demasiado contenta.

-En cuanto deis la orden, Dimitri y yo entraremos en acción.-Jane, sin embargo, no podía encubrir más su preocupación.

-No querida, Aro se ha metido solito en este problema y deberá salir de él de la misma forma.

Marco, por su parte, se limitó a asentir.

-Pero, con todo respeto señor, él es vuestro camarada. No podéis abandonarlo.

-Oh querida, podemos y lo haremos. Durante todos estos años él nos a menospreciado al no mantenernos informados de sus locos "experimentos" de modo que asuma la responsabilidad de sus actos.

Cuando Marco habló, lo hizo casi susurrando, pero de algún modo consiguió hacer temblar a Jane.

-Que nadie se atreva a levantar armas contra los Cullen. Ellos serán el instrumento de nuestra propia venganza.-de pronto, sus labios se curvaron maliciosamente.-Además siempre me ha caído bien Carlisle.

Nuevamente, todos los ojos se posaron sobre la fuente. Mientras charlaban los acontecimientos habían tenido un pequeño cambio.

Edward no había podido oponerse tanto tiempo a Aro y finalmente, él lo tenía ahora agarrado de su cuello. Dolía, pero no dejaría de luchar.

-¡Edward!-gritó desesperada Bella.

-Debemos hacer algo y rápido. No puedo soportar ver como hieren a mi hijo.

-Tranquila Esme, estamos en ello.

Mientras Carlisle tranquilizaba a su esposa. Jasper y Emmet se deslizaron todo lo rápido que pudieron y rodearon a Aro. Este estaba tan ofuscado en acabar con Edward que no se percató.

-Acabaré contigo, maldito. No podrás volver a ponerle una mano encima. ¡No lo consentiré!

Aro ejerció más presión sobre él y Edward no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia Bella. Ver su mirada llena de preocupación y amor lo confortó. Cómo pudo dudar de que ella lo amara. No importara cuanto saliera por su preciosa boca, mentiría para protegerlo. Debió saberlo desde el principio.

-No soporto más iré y…

-No seas imprudente Bella. No es el momento.

-No puedo quedarme quieta Alice, no sabiendo que morirá.

Pero Jasper y Emmet llegaron a tiempo, y entre los dos, consiguieron que Aro soltara a su hermano mientras lo sujetaban y le hacían una señal a Alice para que fuera en su ayuda.

-Haz lo que tú sabes, Alice.

El cuerpo de Edward cayó con todo su peso al suelo. Bella corrió a su lado junto con Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó su padre.

Edward cerraba los ojos con fuerza en un intento de rechazar le dolor. Aún no podía hablar, por lo que solo asentía.

Sin embargo Esme había permanecido en silencio y solo lo observaba con una expresión de terror en sus ojos color miel.

-¿Qué ocurre querida?

Tanto Bella como Carlisle siguieron la dirección de sus ojos. En el cuello de Edward, justo en la base de su garganta, había una pequeña brecha. Guardaba parecido a la rotura de un material de mármol, le recordaba a un azulejo roto se dijo Bella.

-No es bueno ¿verdad?

-No, en estas condiciones no puede seguir luchando. Debe darle tiempo a su cuerpo de autoregenerarse.

-¡AH!

Un grito de Alice desvió la atención a la lucha. Justo en ese momento vieron como el cuerpo de la muchacha sobrevolaba el aire para chocar estrepitosamente contra un duro muro de piedra. Las pupilas de Jasper se dilataron y corrió en su ayuda.

Emmet también parecía agotado.

Aro se incorporaba poco a poco.

-Soy un Vultuti o caso lo habéis olvidado. No me podréis vencer con vuestros trucos baratos, no soy el estúpido de James.

Con furia, Rosalie arremetió contra él, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que su hermana: fue lanzada por los aires.

-Entregadme a Bella y al bebé y tendréis paz. No deseo más.

Edward, que se iba incorporando con dificultad a causa de su herida, respondió.

-Nunca, jamás dejaría en tus sucias manos aquello que más amo.

Aro lo miró condescendiente.

-¿Entonces prefieres que lo pague tu familia? Ese ha sido tu gran error, anteponerla a todo.

-¿Hablas tú de familia Aro?-Carlisle había intervenido-tú, que sabes bien que la tuya te ha abandonado. ¿No es hora acaso de que el resto de los Vulturis haga su gran aparición? Te han dejado a tu suerte y lo sabes. Edward solo está protegiendo lo que ama y priorizando aquello que pueda estar en inminente peligro.

-¡No te atrevas a darme clases de moral Carlisle!

No, no pretendía darle clases de moral, solo de recuperar el tiempo suficiente para que sus hijos tomaran aliento y se prepararan para el siguiente ataque.

Alice ya estaba en pie junto con Jasper quien intentaba confundir con su don a Aro, pero este debía de ser inmune a él, pues no surtía ningún efecto.

Por su parte, Rosalie y Emmet ya parecían preparados para el próximo asalto.

Carlisle apretó cariñosamente la mano de Esme.

-¿Lista querida?

-Por supuesto-asintió.

-¡Deteneos!

Justos cuando todos volvían a la carga, un grito de alarma de Jasper los volvió hacia él. Por la expresión de Alice, que se encontraba a su lado, esta debía de estar teniendo una visión.

-Nada de lo que pueda ver esa muchachita va a garantizar vuestra victoria.

Aro, cual sombra en mitad de la noche, se deslizo hacia Carlisle y con un fuerte y contundente golpe lo derribó. Como si hubiesen activado un resorte el resto de los Cullen se abalanzaron sobre él.

-¿Qué ves Alice? –susurró Jasper.-Necesitamos saberlo.

Con Edward aún malherido Bella se acercó a ellos.

-Necesitamos una estrategia. La vida de nuestra familia está en peligro.

Las palabras de Bella conmovieron el corazón de Jasper y Edward. Los consideraba su familia. Los amaba.

-Hay…Hay un punto débil. Aro tiene un punto débil.

-Eso es imposible, los Vulturi son invencibles.-dijo Edward sin esperanza.

-Y sin embargo estamos aquí luchando.-Jasper lo miró fijamente intentando contagiarlo de fuerza.

-Mientras experimentaba con Bella intentó inyectarse algo de su sangre para hacerse más fuerte.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-La nueva sangre era incompatible, actúa como un agente corrosivo. Si lo activamos puede atacar la sangre original.

De pronto Alice empezó a estremecerse.

-¡Alice!-Jasper la miraba con intensa preocupación.

-Necesita descansar. No creo que sea demasiado fácil traspasar las barreras de poder de los Vulturi.

-¡ESME!

El grito de Carlisle rasgó la noche.

De algún modo Aro se había hecho con la pobre Esme y la sostenía sin compasión por el cuello.

-Suéltala Aro, aunque sea en memoria de nuestros viejos años de amistad.

El interpelado se mofó.

-Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en tenerte con nosotros. Pero Marco no opinaba lo mismo, incluso se planteó la posibilidad de convertirte en un miembro de nuestra realeza. Por suerte tú único deseo era formar una familia.

La opresión de ejercía sobre el cuello de Esme se acentuó.

-Destruiré lo que más amas Carlisle.

-¡No!

Bella no tuvo tiempo para pensar, simplemente actuó. Había comprobado con los años que estas eran las mejores decisiones. El corazón muchas veces engañaba, pero en este caso no cuestionaba su decisión.

Como vampira (y aún más cuando era controlada por Aro) había comprobado lo poderoso de su fuerza. Era el momento de volver a ponerla en práctica. Arrollaría a Aro con todas sus fuerzas. Pero un pensamiento la detuvo inmediatamente: el bebé. Solo quedaba una única salida.

-Se acabó el juego Aro. Me entregaré a ti.

Edward aún en proceso de recuperarse quedó completamente paralizado. El efecto de las palabras de la muchacha sorprendió al propio Aro que terminó por soltar a Esme. Antes de que su cuerpo chocara contra el suelo, Carlisle la recogió en sus brazos y la alejó de Aro.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No hay trampa?

Bella asintió, sin embargo no pensaba en las palabras de Aro sino en la forma de activar la sangre corrompida que corría por sus venas.


	19. Prisionera entre diamantes

_**Bueno, saludo de nuevo a todas esas maravillosas personas que continúan leyendo mi historia. Agradecerle la paciencia que muestran ante mis retrasos y sobretodo la ilusión y las ganas que le ponen a sus comentarios y mensajes que una vez más son el motivo de que siga escribiendo.**_

_**Tras el último capítulo tenía pensado dar fin a esta historia con dos capítulos más, sin embargo al escribir este me di cuenta de que queda aún mucho por decir y que me gustaría continuarla un poco más. Así que, en contra de lo que pensé en un principio, mi deseo es alargar un par de capítulos más este amor que más que imposible es muy sufrido :)**_

_**Gracias a todos y espero que le sigan las pisadas a la ya vampiresa Bella y el siempre luchador Edward en este amor que transciende el tiempo.**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 19: Prisionera**_

Se la había llevado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le había rodeado los hombros con sus brazos y después ambos habían desaparecido. Edward rasgó con un rugido lleno de furia la noche. Una vez más le habían arrebatado aquello que más amaba.

Bella no hacía más que pensar, apenas tuvo tiempo de hablar con Edward, de explicarle la situación. Aunque sabía que Alice seguramente habría tenido una visión de la visita de René, de otro modo no habrían podido seguirlas mientras está la conducía hasta Aro.

La joven echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor. Era una habitación gigantesca y llena de lujo, pero no la impresionaba en lo absoluto. Era prisionera en medio de diamantes.

Los Cullen no habían podido seguirlos en esta ocasión, estaban heridos y desgastados por la batalla. Esta vez no vendrían a rescatarla, al menos no enseguida.

Aunque no prestó atención al trayecto, supo instintivamente que se encontraba en otro país. Habían abandonado Forks. Y si no recordaba mal de su anterior vida como estudiante humana, ahora se encontraban en Francia. Aro la había instalado en una modesta mansión, dejándola apartada en aquella habitación. Sin embargo Bella intuía que algo no andaba bien. El vampiro se mostró nervioso todo el tiempo del viaje. Incluso ella se percató del abandono de Marco y Cayo. No habían acudido para salvarlo. En caso de que la balanza se hubiera inclinado en favor de los Cullen, aquella noche sin duda Aro habría muerto. Era oficial, los Vulturis lo habían abandonado.

-Pero ahora tengo que encontrar un modo de salvaros.-susurró acariciando tiernamente su vientre.

Apenas notaba nada, de hecho, pensó que podría ser un engaño más de Aro, pero no podía correr el riesgo de dudar. No expondría una futura vida. Pero ¿por qué? se preguntó así misma. ¿Por qué precisamente experimentaría con Edward y no con él mismo.? Quizás lo intentara pero no funcionó.

La mente de Bella funcionaba tan rápido como su cerebro de vampira le permitía. Ahora mismo la prioridad eran activar aquel veneno latente en la sangre de Aro. Aquella lucha eterna debía acabar. Los Cullen en constante peligro, las insistententes amenazas de Aro.. De pronto tuvo una idea. Haría llegar un mensaje a Alice.

Buscó el baño en aquella inmensa habitación. Lo encontró adornado con mármol y marfil...realmente impactante. Entonces se colocó enfrente del espejo del tocador. Provocaría una visión de Alice.

-Alice...no sé el lugar exacto en el que estoy, pero estoy segura que ya no estamos en Forks, ni siquiera en América. Creo que estoy en Francia. Necesito que hables con todos, sobretodo que tranquilices a Edward. Estoy bien y mi don me seguirá proporcionando inmunidad. Esta es mi guerra y la libraré sola. No voy a arriesgar la vida de Edward y la de vuestra familia entera. Tengo un plan. No sé cuánto me tarde en llevarlo a cabo, pero lo lograré. Habla con Edward cuéntale lo del bebé, explicale todo. Dile que por encima de lo que pueda parecer lo amo...y como él sospechaba lo recuerdo desde el mismo instante en que mi transformación se completó.-Bella sonrió trsitemente al imaginarse a Edward al saber todo aquello.- También estoy segura de que con esta información será casi imposible retenerlo. Pero es preciso que lo hagas. ¿Recuerdas tu visión? ¿En la que Aro mataba a Edward? Los atenuantes han cambiado, pero creo que su finalidad sigue siendo la misma. De modo qué...mantenedlo alejado. Y...Alice...por lo que más quieras, cuidate tú también.

Terminado el mensaje, Bella volvió al gran salón de su habitación. Casi parecía un pequeño apartamento.

Sí, había hecho lo mejor, se dijo. Ahora debía concentrarse en vencer a Aro.

Llegada de nuevo la noche, el Vulturi la convocó para "cenar". Más por curiosidad que por hambre Bella se reunió con él en el comedor que era tan grande como un restaurante de lujo. Una gran mesa se disponía en el centro. En uno de sus extremos se encontraba Aro con lo que parecía una gran copa de...sangre. La mesa entera estaba llena de copas llenas de un líquido rojo y lo que parecían botellas de vino...aunque Bella estaba segura que no era precisamente eso de lo que estaban llenas.

Al verla entrar, Aro habló:

-¿Para qué mancharnos las manos si podemos degustarlo todo aquí sentados?

Recelosa, Bella tomó asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa. Sin embargo, sabía que la finalidad de Aro no era matara, al menos por el momento, pues le habían sobrado oportunidades desde que abandonaran Forks. Realmente debía querer el bebé que Bella llevaba consigo.

-Y dime, querida...¿ya sabes cual es tu don?

La joven ni se inmutó.

-Puede que no tenga ninguno.-dijo sin darle importancia y alargando la mano para tomar la copa más cercana. Tenía sed.

Aro escrutó su copa, aburrido.

-Ambos sabemos que eso es poco probable. Ya de humana eras excepcional. Ni mi Jane ni Dimitri pudieron contigo.

-Vaya, así que intentaste matarme después de que aceptara tu oferta...

-Más bien Marco y Cayo. Aunque los detuve a tiempo debo añadir que sirvió para verificar cuán extraordinaria eras.

Bella bebió un amplio sorbo y nada más hacerlo...en cuanto sintió el increíble sabor, la escupió. No se parecía en nada a la que solía darle Carlisle.

-Se me olvidó mencionar querida, que yo no comparto esa ridícula dieta que tienen los Cullen.

Estaba divirtiéndose con ello.

-Saldré a cazar entonces.

Los ojos de Aro se tornaron serios.

-Me temo que eso no será posible.

-No beberé esto.

-¡Es lo que eres Isabella, no puedes cambiarlo!

-Hay otro modo y lo sabes, no participaré de esto.

-Morirás de hambre.

Bella sonrió ampliamente dejando confundido a Aro y tocándose el vientre pronunció:

-Moriremos ambos entonces.

El Vulturi tensó la mandíbula. Estaba algo asqueado.

-Me encargaré de tu..."dieta".

Se produjo un periodo de silencio que consistió exclusivamente en la observación por parte de Bella de cómo se alimentaba Aro. Lo único que la mantenía aún pegada a la mesa era el ansia de respuestas.

-¿Cuales son tus planes Aro?

Preguntó Bella con tranquilidad.

-Ya te lo he dicho: "quiero lo que estás gestando".

Un instinto maternal afloró en su subconsciente. "Ni muerta".

-¿Sabes qué creo?

-Sorprendeme.

-Que esto te resulta muy conveniente. Mi embarazo...tengo la sensación de que era una especie de "plan B" para temerme.

-Lo que me sorprende es que hayas tardado tanto en darte cuenta. Como puedes observar soy una persona bastante precavida.

-Una vez que los tengas qué harás con nosotros.

En los ojos de Aro brilló la excitación. Lo que tramaba era grande.

-Planeo derrocar a Marco y Cayo.

Bella no pudo evitar su asombro.

-No es tan extraño. Desde siempre he sido yo su líder, pero pagarán caro lo de aquella noche. ¡A mi no se me abandona!- rugió.-Y tú y tu vástago seréis grandes armas para mí. Ese niño no será un vampiro cualquiera. Tus genes mezclados al ciento por uno con los de Edward darán algo asombroso. A partir del primero crearé más como él.

Bella enmudeció. No iba a permitir que utilizara a su pequeño como hizo con ella.

-Edward es un poderoso vampiro, es verdad, pero comparado con los cientos de años que rondas la tierra...Si querías que fueran aún más fuertes...¿por qué no tú? ¿Cómo sé que en realidad no es tuyo?

De pronto una risa estrepitosa hizo vibrar la mesa. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Aro pudiera hablar.

-Me estás diciendo querida, ¿que lo abandonarás a su suerte si resulta que es mío?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Pero lo puedo ver en tus ojos, darías todo porque fuera realmente de Edward ¿verdad? Porque es a él a quien amas y te consuela saber que parte de él está en tí.

Aro estaba resignado, incluso abatido. De pronto le parecía muy sincero.

-Claro que lo intenté conmigo. Realicé varias pruebas de compatibilidad con mi sangre y la tuya. Pero en cuanto éstas entraban en contacto. La tuya atacaba la mía y terminaba por destruirla.

Sin embargo cuando se me ocurrió echar mano de las pruebas que aún conservaba de Edward...fue asombroso. Lejos de eliminarse, ambas se fusionaron a la perfección.

Aro soltó una risilla amarga y la miró directamente a los ojos. Había rabia en ellos.

-Incluso a ese nivel, a nivel genético, estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

Bebió otro sorbo de su quinta copa.

-Da asco.

Así que después de todo, sí que era de Edward. Aún con más fuerza que antes, si cabe, lucharía por aquel bebé.

No sabía lo que le depararía el destino el tiempo que permaneciera en aquella mansión, pero lo daría todo, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el último de sus suspiros.


End file.
